


L'Invasion des Happys

by Cytrouille_Juice



Series: Nouvelles Aventures à McDonaldland [2]
Category: McDonaldland, TV Commercials, The wacky adventures of Ronald McDonald, mcdonalds - Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 25,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cytrouille_Juice/pseuds/Cytrouille_Juice
Summary: La vie suit tranquillement son cours dans l'univers de McDonaldland qui a retrouver sa vie et ses couleurs.Mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un "mais", un nouveau casse-tête vient s'imposer à Ronald, Holly et leurs amis... L'invasion des Happys, ces petites boites rouges aux Q.I. de Lapins Crétins





	1. Les Cordes Magiques

**Author's Note:**

> Ma seconde fanfiction sur McDonaldland... et oui je déteste les Happys! Ces boites rouges idiotes et sans personnalité qui essayent de remplacer un univers aussi travailler que McDonaldland et ses personnages si attachants.

Cette histoire prend place peu de temps après le retour de Ronald et Holly de notre monde. Là d'où ils avaient ramener Jed' le père adoptif de la jeune rousse qui sortit de son vice du jeu et de ses dettes se consacrer à sa passion de bricolage, il s'était installer un atelier non loin de celui du Professeur.

Jed' fabriquait des jouets qui dans notre monde arrivaient le plus souvent comme les nouveaux jouets des Happy Meal.

McDonaldland un univers où tout semblait être rentrer dans l'ordre et aller pour le mieux.

Et ce n'est pas les deux amants enlacer dans le grand lit hamburger qui diront le contraire.

Jusque ici le clown n'avait jamais penser à utiliser ses cordes magiques de cette façon ! Mais c'était sans compter sur les idées d'Holly et l'imagination dont faisait preuve Ronald depuis quelques temps.

Hum c'est vrai que le clown s'amusait beaucoup avec ses cordes qui ne répondaient qu'à la seule volonté de sa magie.

La rouquine entravée par les cordelettes jaunes et rouges de son amant, un bandeau rayés rouge et blanc sur les yeux se laissait aller à la merci de Ronald.

Il pouvait donner une certaine pression sur les liens et ainsi Holly se retrouvait les mains attachés de chaque coté du coussin vert où reposer sa tête, des cordes attachés le long de ses jambes qui les empêchaient de bouger ou se refermer, elle ne pouvait qu'onduler son bassin au plaisir procurer par les caresses du clown.

Le bandeau, Ronald en avait fait une fois l'expérience.  
Il s'était agréablement réveiller par les attentions de sa petite amie, se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux à cause du tissus qu'il avait d'abord voulu retirer mais la jeune fille l'en avait empêcher, lui demandant de le garder. Chose qu'il n'avait pas regretter !  
Mais où est-ce que sa chérie avait appris ça ? Non.. peut-être qu'il préférait ne rien savoir.

Il préférait juste l'entendre haletante, se trémoussant suivant l'humeur de sa langue. Le clown était devenu assez habile quand il s'agissait de faire languir Holly.

La sentant un peu trop proche du point de non-retour il cessa de jouer, souriant avec un clin d'oeil qui fit serpenter les cordes autrement, relâchant un peu de pression tandis qu'il remontait ses baisers jusqu'à la bouche de la rouquine qui répondit avidement à son baiser.

Ronald essayait de ne pas perdre le contrôles aux sensations de sa petite amie coller à lui. Et comme une marionnette la jeune fille se laissa faire quand les cordelettes firent quitter à ses mains les cheveux rouges de son amant, rattachant ses poignets ensemble, elle laissa ses bras autour du cou du clown, un gémissement qui se termina dans un petit cri quand il prit possession d'elle.  
Menu Super Size... oui, oui elle le confirmer à nouveau !

Et pour ne rien arranger alors que la rouquine avait enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de son héro d'enfance les cordes attachèrent ses chevilles ensemble.

Ronald profita que sa chérie rejetait sa tête en arrière pour faire glisser le bandeau, malgré cela Holly gardait les yeux clos, ne contrôlant plus très bien les petits cris qu'elle émettait. Son amant marteler son antre d'un rythme rapide, l'embrassant partout où ses lèvres le pouvaient.

La jouissance les attaqua de toute sa violence ! Un orgasme simultané surprise qui les laissa haletants, le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'impression d'une explosion dans leurs corps. Le clown laissa les cordes se défaire et glisser sur le matelas pour libérer la jeune rousse. Ils n'étaient pour l'instant plus que deux poids morts.

Holly- Waouh...

Elle fit sourire son héro d'enfance. Avant elle il n'aurait jamais penser connaître de pareil sensations et aimer autant quelqu'un.

Et après plusieurs minutes de baisers et de caresses, Holly prit habilement le dessus avec un sourire provocateur, chevauchant son amant, l'embrassant tout en retenant ses mains au dessus de l'édredon.

Holly- C'est mon tour...

Elle le relâcha à peine le temps de claquer deux fois des doigts et les petites cordes vinrent en une seconde s'enrouler autour des poignets de Ronald.

Oh oh... c'était repartit pour un tour...

 

Le lendemain matin, le clown frappa le réveil pour le stopper dès sa première seconde de sonnerie. Oh non pas déjà !

Holly- Grrmmmbblll

Ronald bâilla avant de rire de sa petite amie qui blottit sur lui n'avait visiblement aucune envie de se lever.

Ronald- C'est l'heure de se réveiller.  
Holly- Hum ?  
Ronald- Sundae va nous attendre en bas pour le petit déjeuner.  
Holly- C'est bien, laisse lui le temps de le préparer.

Le clown rit à nouveau, restant lui aussi coucher au chaud sous les couvertures, refermant les yeux tout en caressant sa chérie dans le dos et jusqu'aux fesses.

Ouais la vie était belle.

McDonaldland avait retrouver son éclat, ses aventures et tout ses habitants en bon état.

Ronald se demandait parfois si tout son amour serait suffisant pour remercier la rouquine. Après tout c'était grace à elle si son monde n'avait pas sombrer dans l'oublie. Si il se sentait moins seul. Il n'était plus le seul à avoir des pouvoirs magiques, plus le seul avec ce type de peau clownesque.

Holly... elle était l'enfant qui ne l'avait jamais oublier, celle qui avait continuer de croire et de rester avec lui à McDonaldland.  
Mais il était un peu celui qui l'avait aider à tenir le coup durant toute son enfance devant son manque de famille et d'affection.

Le quel avait sauver l'autre ?

 

Bien que Sundae avait un peu râler d'avoir dut les attendre pour le petit déjeuner il ne leur en voulait pas. Il était content de les voir heureux, après avoir traverser la période de chaos et de destruction de McDonaldland le chien voulait voir ses amis joyeux et ne plus goûter à la tristesse.  
Il partageait l'avis de son maître sur ce point, « mais comment faisaient les habitants du monde d'Holly et Jed' pour vivre si longtemps en se passant de sourire ? »

Soit... le sujet n'était pas là.

L'heure du midi approchait et tout les trois parcouraient un des grands toboggans magiques qui devait les mener non loin du parc et du restaurant où ils avaient rendez-vous avec leurs amis.

Sundae sortit en premier en étant éjecter au sol.

Sundae- Outch !

Suivit Ronald qui atterrit sur son chien.

BLAF

Sundae- OUTCH !  
Ronald- Sundae ! Je n't'ai pas fait ma...

Il n'eut ni le temps de finir sa phrase, ni de se relever que c'est Holly qui lui tomba sur le dos tandis que le pauvre chien essayait vainement de se tortiller pour sortir de là.

Ronald- Outch.


	2. Le Dragon

La jeune rousse se releva rapidement avec un sourire espiègle, commençant à courir en sautillant avant de réellement piquer un sprint.

Holly- Le dernier arriver au restaurant est un Happy Meal périmé !*

(* euphémisme on sait tous que la bouffe de chez Mcdo ne se périme pas... à ce demander avec quoi c'est fait !)

Avec le même sourire le clown la suivit. A la voir ainsi on oublierait presque que McDonaldland n'était pas son monde d'origine ! Et pourtant, Ronald ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler d'elle comme au premier jour, cette jeune fille méfiante et désabusée de la joie de vivre.

Sundae- HE ! ATTENDEZ MOI ! ATTENDEZ LE CHIEN !

Il finit par rattraper ses maîtres et c'est presque tout les trois en même temps qu'ils arrivèrent dans l'allée à hauteur du restaurant en forme d'hamburger. Tout leurs amis s'étaient installer à leur grande table habituelle.

Birdie- Hé salut !  
Holly- Salut !  
Ronald- Salut tout l'monde !  
Franklin, Tika et Grimace- Salut !  
Hamburglar- *cronch* Lut' ! *miam*  
Sundae- Je vois que Hamburglar ne nous as pas attendu.  
Hamburglar- Mais j'avais faim !

Le garçon parlait comme si il n'avait pas manger depuis des jours alors qu'il s'empiffrait d'une énorme assiette de burgers devant lui.

En riant le couple et leur chien s'installèrent à table. Franklin sortit d'une de ses poches plusieurs papiers qu'il tendit du bout du bras à Holly qui été assise à l'autre bout de la tablée.

Franklin- Oh, Papa à fait de nouvelles photos de ton univers. On dirait que tu fais polémique là-bas.  
Grimace- Polé-quoi ?  
Birdie- Polémique.

Le gros bonhomme violet se gratta la tête en cherchant à comprendre le mot.

Grimace- C'est quand on fait plusieurs mimiques en même temps c'est ça ?

La table était à la fois moqueuse et blasée.

Ronald- Polémique, c'est quand plusieurs personnes ne sont pas d'accord sur un sujet et qu'elles en parle si tu veux.

La rouquine fini de déplier les feuilles où étaient imprimer plusieurs photos. Le Dr Quizzical avait visiblement essayer d'en améliorer la qualité pour pouvoir zoomer. Même si on été loin du HD les titres du journal tenu par un inconnu restaient visibles.  
Le clown se pencha à coté de sa chérie pour lire avec elle, Holly éclata de rire.

Holly- C'est pas vrai ?  
Tika- On dirait bien que si.  
Birdie- Oui il y a des parents qui n'apprécient pas que dans le dernier Happy Meal spécial fille il y est des petits dépliants illustrés où tu apprends un peu de self-défense aux petites filles.

Ronald se redressa avec un sourire en coin. Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Même si il n'avait aucune envie de confier entièrement à ses amis l'épisode du bar quand il avait été visité le monde de sa chérie. Mais rien qu'à sa brusque arrivée à McDonaldland il été clair qu'elle savait se battre.  
Il en avait lui même fait les frais !

Holly- De quoi y se plaignent ?

Un serveur leur apporta leurs commandes habituels et la rousse bu a la paille son coca tandis que Sundae se jetait sur son burger.  
Franklin haussa les épaules.

Franklin- J'en sais rien.

Birdie soupira.

Birdie- Ils veulent que les filles restent de pauvres petites choses sans défense.  
Hamburglar- Ils veulent peut-être pas avoir à faire à des folles furieuses qui attaques tout l'monde au pistolet à eau.  
Tika- Hamburglar !  
Hamburglar- Quoi ?

Holly haussa les épaules en reposant sa boisson pour plonger la main dans son paquet de frites. La remarque ne la touchait pas.

Tout en ouvrant le carton de son burger, le clown eut des paroles plus sages.

Ronald- Il ne veulent peut-être pas que la marque soit associer à un contenu violent.  
Holly- Mouais, ça me paraît quand même un peu bancal comme argument.

A son tour Ronald haussa les épaules.

Ronald- Je disais ça comme ça.

Le repas aurait pu bien se passer, la conversation tournait autour de cette nouveauté.

Mais le sol se mit à trembler un instant avant qu'un grand grognement ne se fasse entendre et une énorme ombre passa dans le ciel.

La bande d'amis se leva pour regarder en l'air cherchant à comprendre se qui se passait alors que la panique envahissait les habitants autour d'eux qui préféraient partir sans demander leurs restes !

Sundae- C'était quoi ça encore ?  
Birdie- J'en sais rien !  
Franklin- Pour une fois c'est pas la faute d'une invention de Papa !

Le clown pointa du doigt l'ombre qui s'envolait en direction du McDonaldland Loch.

Ronald- C'est le dragon de la Montagne Effrayante* !

(* parce qu'en VO c'est « Scary Mountain » et que l'auteur savait pas trop comment traduire le bazar)

Hamburglar lui aussi le nez en l'air tout en continuant de manger son hamburger s'interrogea.

Hamburglar- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Grimace mit ses mains devant sa bouche.

Grimace- J'espère qu'il ne vient pas pour reprendre ma voix !  
Ronald- Ne t'inquiète pas Grimace.  
Franklin- Non il a l'air complètement effrayé.  
Holly- Effrayer par quoi ? Il habite déjà dans une montagne effrayante.  
Ronald- Et bien il n'y a pas trente-six moyens de le savoir. Qui m'aime me suive ! En avant !

Il avança d'un pas décidé et tout ses amis le suivirent, Hamburglar prenant le temps d'embarquer avec lui son assiette encore pleine de burgers.


	3. La Montagne Effrayante

Derrière tout l'monde Sundae pesta.

Sundae- Hé ! Pourquoi on irait voir ? Pourquoi on ne peut juste pas rester ici, manger et passer une journée normal ?... Hé ! Le chien à poser une question !

Mais personne ne l'écoutait et tous s'éloignaient si bien qu'avec un soupir de résignation il se décida à les rattraper en courant.

Sundae- Encore un jour ordinaire a McDonaldland !

En sautant à nouveau à travers un des toboggan magique -où Grimacec faillit rester coincer- toute la petite bande ne tarda pas à se retrouver non loin de la Montagne Effrayante. Même si il s'agissait en faite d'une petite chaîne montagneuse.  
Une terre désolée et rocailleuse où très peu de végétation pousser. Les montagnes noirs et en piques n'étaient en rien accueillantes et plusieurs nuages noirs restaient constamment coincer à leurs sommets.  
A croire que cet endroit n'avait pas été sauver par l'arrivée d'Holly et de son acceptation de vivre a McDonaldland.

Mais en réalité c'était là la véritable apparence de cette partie de McDonaldland. La jeune rousse n'essayait même pas d'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce lieu avant qu'elle n'arrive.

On pouvait rejoindre la chaîne montagneuse par plusieurs ponts suspendus qui n'avaient pas l'air très stables.

Grimace- On est obligé de passer par là ?  
Tika- Oh aller Grimace ! Tu l'as déjà fait non ?  
Grimace- Oui mais c'était pour récupéré ma voix !  
Birdie- Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur.  
Hamburglar- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu sais voler.  
Birdie- T'es jaloux ?

Et ni une ni deux la fille oiseau s'envola en soulevant le garçon du sol qui protesta vivement.

Hamburglar- BIRDIE ! NON ! JE NE TROUVE PAS CA DROLE ! LACHE MOI !

Jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde en bas et ne panique.

Hamburglar- NON SURTOUT NE ME LACHE PAS ! BIRDIE ! ME LACHE PAS !

L'oiseau ricana très fière d'elle en déposant Hamburglar de l'autre coté du pont. Et pendant qu'il râlait encore de cette mauvaise blagues le reste de ses amis finissaient de traverser le pont suspendu.  
Le gros bonhomme violet avait fait tout le trajet les mains devant les yeux.

Grimace- Je ne regarde pas en bas ! Je ne regarde pas en bas... AAAHHH A L'AIDE JE VAIS TOMBER !

Tous se regardèrent un peu désabusés.

Ronald- Grimace... ça y'est... Tu as traverser le pont.

Il retira prudemment une main de son œil, puis la seconde avant de soupirer très soulager.

Grimace- Ah... Oufff...  
Ronald- La caverne du dragon est par là si je me souviens bien.  
Sundae- Je... je suis le seul à avoir la désagréable sensation d'être observer ?  
Holly- Non, moi aussi.  
Franklin- Pareil pour moi.

Se tenant droit, la tête haute et les poings sur les hanches, Hamburglar rit bruyamment.

Hamburglar- HA HA HA ! C'est cette montagne qui vous fait peur bande de trouillards !

Sur-ce il se prit un petit caillou à l'arrière de la tête et paniqua, allant se cacher derrière son gros ami violet.

Hamburglar- C'était quoi ça ?  
Grimace- UN FANTOME !

Et Grimace courut se cacher derrière le couple, laissant planté là le garçon qui s'en alla lui aussi rapidement se cacher derrière Birdie qui croisa les ailes en soupirant, quelque peu agacée.

Birdie- Hamburglar tu es désespérant.

Bien que lui aussi avait cette sensation d'être surveiller, le clown prit la main de sa chérie et fit signe aux autres d'avancer.

Ronald- Allons ! Ne nous laissons pas impressionner et allons voir ce qui a fait peur au dragon.

Ils avancèrent prudemment et quasiment à la fil indienne sur le sentier qui mener à la grotte.  
Des bruits de petits pas les firent tous sursauter.

Sundae- Cette fois ci on a pas rêver ! Il y a quelqu'un ici !  
Grimace- Un... UN... !  
Birdie- Je t'interdit d'encore prononcer le mot « fantôme » !

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Franklin. Ce dernier leva les mains en faisant preuve d'innocence.

Franklin- Hé ! Pour une fois promit j'y suis pour rien ! Je suis clean maintenant ! J'aide mon père a faire des inventions pour rendre le monde meilleur ! Plus pour effrayer les gens !

Mais évidemment tous se souvenaient de la maison hantée qu'il avait fabriquer de toute pièces et de ses hologrammes destinés à faire peur à toute la bande. Sans compter ses énigmes.  
Même si la rouquine était la seule à n'avoir vécut cette aventure qu'à travers une cassette vidéo, elle s'en souvenait également.

Ils continuèrent leur marche jusqu'à ce que la fille oiseau se prenne à son tour un caillou à l'arrière de la tête. Elle se retourna vers son ami.

Birdie- HAMBURGLAR ! Je ne trouve pas ça drôle !  
Hamburglar- Hé ! Mais j'ai rien fait !

Des rires se firent entendre en écho bien que le son semblait relativement proche, venant de partout et nul-part à la fois.

Ronald- Chuuut !  
Holly- Je... je connais ce rire complètement débile !

Elle lâcha la main de son chéri pour courir tout droit vers le repaire du dragon. Ses amis se mirent à lui courir après.

Ronald- Hé ! Holly ! Attend nous !  
Tika- Quelle mouche la pique ?  
Franklin- J'en sais rien, mais à sa tête ça à pas l'air très cool !


	4. Les Happys

Toute la bande rejoint finalement la jeune fille à l'entrée de la grotte. Quelque peu essouffler de leur course ils essayaient d'analyser l'anarchie de boîtes rouges devant eux !

Une bonne vingtaine de Happy Meal vivants avec des bras, des jambes, des yeux et une bouche avec de grandes dents faisaient les imbéciles en sautillant partout dans le lieu, détruisant au passage le peu de confort du pauvre dragon.

Hamburglar- C'est quoi ça ?

Si pour tous c'était l'étonnement, Holly était la seule à garder un visage fermé et remplit de colère.

Holly- Des Happys...  
Tika- Des quoi ?

Ronald réfléchit. Sa chérie lui avait déjà parler de ces boîtes sur pattes. De nouvelles mascottes que Mcdo avait tenter de créer pour le remplacer lui et tout l'univers de McDonaldland.

Il en avait vu quelques images sur le net pendant son excursion dans l'univers d'Holly ainsi que quelques restes de pub dans les restaurants. Mais il lui semblait que par rapport à ses souvenirs les Happys ici étaient encore plus débiles et leur rouge vif avaient laisser place à un rouge extrêmement terne.

Ronald- Ce sont... des mascottes créer par McDonalds... du moins... avant que McDonaldland ne renaisse de ses cendres.  
Sundae- Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'on a faillit être remplacer définitivement par... ces trucs là ?  
Ronald- oui.

Il était un peu gêner de l'avouer.

Birdie tenta un sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère en se penchant vers eux.

Birdie- Ils sont peut-être gentils ?  
Grimace- Tu crois ?

Plusieurs des petites boîtes entourèrent le gros bonhomme violet qui se mit à sourire niaisement.

Grimace- Hé ! Je crois qu'ils m'aiment bien... Hééé !

Mais tel des petits gremlins, les Happys le firent tomber pour pouvoir faire du trampoline sur son gros ventre.

Grimace- HE ! NON ! ARRETEZ CA ! CAAA CHAAATOUIILLE !

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir pour les virer de là qu'ils furent dégager en plein rebond d'un coup de foulards noués qui claqua comme un coup de fouet. Et tout les regards se tournèrent vers Holly qui venait de faire cette action. Le foulard de retour dans son débardeur en quatrième vitesse elle regarda le groupe de boites rouges, comme enragée elle avança vers eux en leur lançant des étincelles de magie, le genres qui poursuit pour piquer les fesses !

De suite ses amis lui sautèrent dessus pour essayer de la calmer alors que c'était la panique total chez les Happys.

Ronald- HOLLY ! NON ! ARRETE CA !  
Birdie- FAIT PAS CA !  
Grimace- JE LEUR EN VEUT PAS !  
Holly- LAISSEZ LES MOI !  
Hamburglar- Mais tu vas t'calmer oui ?  
Franklin- Du calme !  
Sundae- Mais elle est enragée !  
Tika- Ils n'ont rien fait de grave !

A ces mots, la rousse se figea en cessant la magie, se qui fit que ses amis lâchèrent prise pendant que toute les boîtes rouges s'étaient entasser de peur dans un coin de la grotte. Ils ne craignaient pas un dragon mais semblaient terroriser par la colère de la jeune fille.

Holly- Rien fait ? RIEN FAIT ? C'est à cause de ces saloperies si McDonaldland à faillit disparaître ! Si vous avez tous faillit tomber dans l'oublie ! Si ce monde s'est détruit en vous détruisant aussi à petit feu !

De façon plus tendre, le clown tenta de la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer.

Ronald- Chuuut... du calme... chuuut...

Il essayait vainement d'estomper la colère de sa chérie qui n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs et de rage en ce moment.

Sundae- Holly n'a pas tout à fait tord pour une fois.

Un des Happy plus téméraire que les autres sortit de sa cachette pour tirer la queue du chien avant de s'enfuir en émettant un petit rire débile.

Sundae- KAÏ ! NON MAIS ESPECE DE...  
Ronald- Il faut garder notre calme ! Déjà savoir ce que les Happys font ici. Si mes souvenirs sont bons McDonalds ne les avaient pas inclus à McDonaldland.  
Franklin- Non sinon on les aurait déjà vu depuis longtemps.  
Birdie- Mais... il en existe quelques uns de Happy Meal vivants... ils vivent près de chez les Hamburgers parlants et ils sont très gentils.  
Holly- Pfff ! Ne les confonds pas avec les Happys s'il te plaît !

Le garçon voleur fouilla dans sa poche après un burger caché tout en parlant.

Hamburglar- C'est bien beau tout ça mais qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire de ces…

Il tomba sur un trou dans sa poche et tourna la tête pour voir derrière lui un des Happy Meal vivant grignoter son hamburger tout juste chaparder où le tissu de la poche arracher était encore au sol, trempant dans une petite flaque de ketchup. Hamburglar leva les poings pour frapper son voleur, Birdie le retint par le t-shirt.

Hamburglar- SALETE DE...  
Birdie- Du calme Hamburglar ! Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi qui vole un burger.  
Hamburglar- Grrmmbbll...  
Tika- C'est vrai qu'il va falloir les déménager ailleurs. Le dragon doit bien récupérer sa tanière.  
Franklin- Ensuite on peut aller chez papa pour savoir si il sait quelque chose.

Avec un sourire Ronald claqua des doigts.

Ronald- Je sais ! Avec un peu de magie on peut transformer un des restaurant près du Lac Filet-O-Fish pour tous les héberger ! Ils ne dérangeront personne là et seront suffisamment éloigner de la ville tant qu'on en sait pas plus, le Capitaine Crook pourra même les surveiller de loin.

Holly le regarda de façon moqueuse.

Holly- Avec un peu de magie hein ? T'es sur qui t'en reste de la magie ?  
Ronald- Oui pourqu...

C'est à ce moment qu'il baissa les yeux pour voir que par le bas de sa salopette trois Happys avaient entreprit de sortir des mètres et des mètres de foulards noués ainsi que plusieurs baguettes de magiciens, des chiffons multicolores, un chapeau de magicien et un lapin en peluche.

Le clown voulut frapper au sol d'une de ses grandes chaussure rouge pour les faire déguerpir.

Ronald- Oust ! Ou je... Hééé !

Mais il se sentit basculer en arrière et tomba sur les fesses. Ces petites terreurs de boites rouges pourpres avaient lier ses lacets ensemble ! Ronald se frotta les fesses en pestant.

Ronald- Bande de...


	5. Le Dr Quizzical

Sundae- Et dire que je trouvais les Fry Kids insupportables...

Le clown défit le nœud en se retenant de râler une nouvelle fois et se releva aider par sa chérie. Ses lacets se refirent automatiquement par magie.

Ronald- Ils sont farceurs d'accord... mais...  
Birdie- AIE ! SI IL Y EN A ENCORE UN QUI M'ARRACHE UNE PLUME JE...

Ouais OK... ils étaient très énervants ces machins là.

Ronald- OK... D'abord il faut les faire sortir de là afin que le dragon récupère sa tanière.

Il sortit de la grotte pour siffler entre ses doigts, sa voiture en forme de grande chaussure rouge apparut du bout du chemin et roula à toute vitesse avant de freiner pile devant eux.

Ronald- Sundae, Tika, Birdie, Grimace et Hamburglar utilisez la voiture pour tous les ramener au restaurant près du Lac Filet-O-Fish.  
Holly- Et enfermez les.

Sur ces mots elle shoota dans un des Happy qui s'était approcher trop près de sa Doc Martens rouge. Elle, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se faire piéger avec le coup des lacets noués.

Ronald- Franklin tu viens avec nous. Il faut trouver ton père il aura peut-être une explication.  
Franklin- D'accord.

Ronald prit la main de la rousse et avec Franklin ils repartirent en courant dans l'intention de retourner au toboggan magique pour aller plus vite au laboratoire du Dr Quizzical.

Birdie- RONALD MCDONALD ! SI TU CROIS QUE TU VAS NOUS LAISSER AVEC TOUT LE TRAVAIL !

Mais ils étaient déjà trop loin pour l'entendre.

 

A peine sortit du toboggan qui donnait presque en face de chez le Dr Quizzical, Franklin les fit entrer.

Franklin- PAPA ! PAPA !  
Dr Quizzical- Oui ?

Le scientifique sortit du salon, étonné par la panique de son fils. Il salua d'un signe de tête le couple.

Franklin- On a un problème.

Le Dr Quizzical prit un visage en colère.

Dr Quizzical- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?  
Franklin- Mais.. Rien !  
Ronald- Non votre fils n'y est pour rien. On a un autre problème.

Le visage du scientifique se fit plus doux et il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

Dr Quizzical- Dans ce cas je vous écoute.  
Holly- ça pourrait bien avoir un lien avec mon monde.

Leur interlocuteur haussa un sourcil de curiosité. Il continuait d'essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement des deux univers. Comment ils s'influençaient l'un, l'autre.

Ronald- Vous vous souvenez de Happy ? Ces petits Happy Meal avec les quels McDonald's a tenter de nous remplacer ?  
Dr Quizzical- Oui et bien ?  
Franklin- Et bien ils sont ici !  
Dr Quizzical- Quoi ?  
Ronald- Oui c'est eux qui ont fait fuir le dragon.  
Holly- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?  
Dr Quizzical- Bonne question !

Ils suivirent tous le Dr Quizzical à la cave où était son laboratoire et il alluma son mur d'écrans qui lui servait à espionner le monde d'origine d'Holly.

Dr Quizzical- Voyons voir ce qui se trame là bas.

Mais les écrans qui montraient plusieurs restaurants McDonald's ne leur renvoyaient que des images aussi net que normales.

Dr Quizzical- Tout a l'air de bien se passer. Rien d'inhabituel.

La rousse s'approcha d'un des écran.

Holly- Franklin tu peux zoomer là s'il te plaît ?  
Franklin- Oui bien sûr.

Et le garçon monta un des levier du panneau de contrôle pour augmenter la taille de l'image sur le restaurant. Holly plissa les yeux pour y voir plus précisément.

Ronald- Tu as vu quelques choses ?  
Holly- Hum... L'absence de quelque chose.

A son tour le scientifique fixa l'écran.

Dr Quizzical- De quoi tu parles ?  
Holly- Quand je suis retourner dans mon monde il restait encore quelques décos de Happy. Là il n'y a plus rien du tout.

Le Dr Quizzical ajusta ses lunettes.

Dr Quizzical- Mais tu dis vrai !  
Ronald- ça n'explique pas comment ils ont atterrit ici.  
Dr Quizzical- C'est un mystère au quel nous devons trouver une explication.

Une sonnerie résonna dans le labo et Franklin se précipita vers d'autres écrans et claviers pour répondre à l'appel vidéo.

Franklin- Allô, laboratoire du Dr Quizzical, scientifique de père en fils.

A l'autre bout de la ligne était Hamburglar visiblement en état de panique qui essayait de se débarrasser d'un Happy accrocher à son chapeau.

Hamburglar- HEEELP ! Y SONT FOUS ! REVENEZ VITE !  
Ronald- On arrive !


	6. Comment transporter des Happys

Et l'appel fut couper. Franklin et la rouquine s'en allèrent en courant vers la sortie, inquiets pour leurs amis.

Holly- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE SA MERE LA FOURCHETTE !

Le clown les aurait suivit si le scientifique ne l'avait pas retenu discrètement par l'épaule pour lui parler un ton plus bas.

Dr Quizzical- Ronald... J'ai peut-être une idée de ce qui se passe. Mais je voudrais t'en parler seul plus tard. Ça risque de ne pas plaire à Holly.  
Ronald- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

La voix de la rousse traversa le couloir.

Holly- RONALD ! T'ARRIVES ?  
Ronald- OUI, OUI !

Et il partit en courant à son tour avec un dernier regard en arrière vers le Dr Quizzical qui nettoyait ses lunettes avec un pan de sa blouse, l'air anxieux.  
Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être si grave ?

 

Enfin de retour à la Montagne Effrayante c'était l'anarchie total !  
Leurs amis courraient dans tout les sens, attaquer par les petites boîtes pourpres.

Birdie- AU SECOURS ! ILS M'ARRACHENT LES PLUMES !  
Sundae- ILS M'ARRACHENT LES POILS !  
Hamburglar- REND MOI MON CHAPEAU SALE PESTE !  
Grimace- ARRETEZ ! CA CHATOUILLE !  
Tika- MES LUNETTES !

Toujours la rage au ventre, Holly frappa deux fois le pied au sol, envoyant des éclairs de magie qui prirent la poursuite des Happys, qui à leurs tour en panique, partirent tous se réfugier dans la grotte du dragon.

Holly- Grmbl...

Son petit ami derrière elle passa ses mains le long de ses bras, espérant apaiser sa saute d'humeur.

Ronald- Calme toi.

Tout les autres remerciaient tour à tour la rouquine, reprenant leurs souffles et leurs affaires.

Désolé, le clown regarda autour de lui et dans sa voiture où n'était aucune boîte rouge.

Ronald- On dirait qu'il va nous falloir une autre solution pour les amener au lac Filet-O-Fish.  
Hamburglar- Sans blague ?  
Sundae- En tout cas ne comptez plus sur moi.

La fille oiseau regarda le ciel.

Birdie- Peut-être par la voie des airs ?  
Holly- J'ai une meilleure idée. On a assez jouer là !  
Ronald- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Ronald était plutôt inquiet. Si d'ordinaire sa chérie était devenue à McDonaldland une gentille espiègle, il n'oubliait pas moins son caractère colérique lorsqu'on s'en prenait à ses proches.

Holly avec de larges gestes, frappa deux fois dans ses mains si fort que cela créa un écho dans la chaîne montagneuse.  
Elle fit ainsi apparaître en remorque de la voiture en forme de soulier rouge, une cage sur roulettes. Elle frappa à nouveau deux fois des mains en direction de la grotte, soulevant ainsi dans un souffle magique tout les Happys qui s'étaient entasser au fond de la caverne. Ils couinaient ainsi trimballer dans les airs en paquet jusqu'à ce que la porte de la cage ne se referme sur eux à double tour.  
La jeune rousse se frotta les mains comme si elle en retirer de la crasse.

Holly- ça c'est fait !

Assit au sol, le chien applaudit.

Sundae- ça c'est de l'efficacité !

Avec un sourire en coin Holly fit un petit salut des plus théâtral.  
Plus perplexe, le clown se gratta la tête. Birdie, un peu inquiète, s'approcha de la cage.

Birdie- ça ne doit pas être très confortable pour eux.  
Hamburglar- Tu préfères qu'ils continuent de t'arracher les plumes ?  
Birdie- Non !

Ronald s'installa au volant, encourageant d'un geste ses amis à monter dans le véhicule.

Ronald- Ne perdons pas de temps ! Direction le lac Filet-O-Fish !

Tout le monde embarqua, heureux de quitter la Montagne Effrayante.  
Comme souvent le trajet s'anima de chansons. Autant pour faire passer le temps que pour couvrir les couinements des boîtes rouges entasser à l'arrière.

 

Près du lac, devant le restaurant, certes reconstruit comme neuf mais toujours déserté, le Capitaine Crook s'approcha de cet étrange convoi.

Capitaine Crook- Hola moussaillons ! Qu'est-ce que vous ramenez là ?  
Holly- Des petites m...

Le clown mit sa main devant la bouche de sa petite amie pour l'empêcher de terminer sa phrase.

Ronald- Des Happys.  
Capitaine Crook- C'est eux qui ont fait fuir le dragon ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?  
Hamburglar- On se le demande.  
Ronald- Pour l'instant il vaut mieux les garder loin de la ville pour qu'ils n'y fassent pas de bêtises.  
Holly- Bien parler !

Grimace et Tika ouvrirent les portes du restaurant et devant l'entrée Ronald tendit les mains, envoyant sa magie transformer les lieux avec tout le confort à la taille des petites boîtes pourpres.

Holly- T'es encore trop gentil avec eux.

Le clown haussa les épaules.  
Aussi avec sa magie, Holly sortit les Happys de leur cage. Toujours en tas et maintenu dans les airs non loin du sol elle les fit entrer d'un coup sec dans la bâtisse. Tika et Grimace refermèrent les portes à clé.

Capitaine Crook- Vous comptez en faire quoi de ces marins d'eau douce ?  
Ronald- Encore aucune idée. Déjà nous devons découvrir comment ils ont atterrit à McDonaldland. En attendant...

Grimace lui confia la clé qu'il donna au Capitaine.

Ronald- Vous voulez bien garder un œil sur eux ?  
Capitaine Crook- Pas de soucis.


	7. Théorie du Dr Quizzical

La montre de Ronald sonna, indiquant un appel vidéo au quel il répondit.

Ronald- Allô, ici Ronald McDonald.  
Jedrick- RONALD DIT MOI OU EST HOLLY ET QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?

Le clown éloigna quelque peu son poignet sous le cri de Jedrick. Hé oui le pauvre découvrait ce que c'était d'avoir un beau-père. Surtout que le vieille homme s'était effectivement montrer aussi protecteur que la rouquine l'avait décrit dans ses souvenirs.

Ronald- Elle est ici elle va bien.

La jeune fille s'approcha de son héro d'enfance pour pouvoir être visible depuis la caméra de la montre et rassurer son père de cœur qui soupira de façon soulager en la voyant.

Holly- J'suis là Jed' tout va bien, t'inquiète pas.  
Jedrick- Ouf ! Que c'est-il passer avec le dragon ?  
Holly- Figure toi que des Happys ont débarquer.  
Jedrick- Quoi ? C'est petites boîtes merdeuses ?

Ils n'étaient que père et fille d'adpotion et pourtant en les entendant parler on ne pouvait nier comme un air de famille.

Holly- Ouaip.

Elle grimaça.

Ronald- Mais on va tout arranger.  
Jedrick- J'espère ! Comment ont-ils...  
Ronald- Désolé Jed' j'ai un double appel.  
Jedrick- D'accord.

Le clown pressa un bouton pour répondre au second appel qui était celui du Maire McCheese qui lui aussi voulait avoir un point sur la situation. Ronald ne tarda pas à raccrocher.

Holly- Je ferai mieux d'aller voir Jed' pour le rassurer.  
Ronald- C'est une bonne idée. Prend la voiture.

Il embrassa sa petite amie sur le front avant de la laisser s'en aller. Holly prit le volant et démarra en trombe, un salut de la main en arrière pour ses amis.  
Et dire que dans son monde elle n'avait même pas le permis...

Birdie- On va voir le Maire ?

Ronald regarda en direction de la ville, l'esprit préoccupé.

Ronald- Vous, allez le voir pour tout lui expliquer. J'ai quelque chose à faire avant.  
Hamburglar- Tu dois faire quoi ?

La fille oiseau croisa les bras le regard quelque peu colérique.

Birdie- Alors toi ! Tu peux pas laisser les gens avoir une vie privée non ?  
Hamburglar- Hé ! Je ne fais que demander.  
Ronald- Je dois passer voir le Dr Quizzical. Vous, vous feriez mieux d'aller voir le Maire McCheese avant qu'il ne s'impatiente.  
Grimace- OK  
Capitaine Crook- Très bien dans ce cas je vais rester dans les environs pour surveiller le restaurant.  
Ronald- Merci.

De derrière son dos le clown fit apparaître une trottinette rouge et jaune à petits réacteurs et s'en alla vers la maison du scientifique.

 

Arriver à destination il entra sans frapper espérant croiser quelqu'un dans le grand couloir de l'entrée.

Ronald- Houhou ! Y a quelqu'un ?

La voix lointaine du Dr Quizzical lui répondit.

Dr Quizzical- Je suis au labo Ronald !

Le clown fit disparaître sa trottinette et descendit au laboratoire où le scientifique prenaient de nombreuses notes devant son mur d'écrans.

Ronald- Vous vouliez me parler ?

Le Dr Quizzical se tourna un instant vers son invité, cessant d'écrire sur ses montagnes de papiers.

Dr Quizzical- Oui. Je regardais des images d'archives, depuis que j'ai réussi à améliorer ma machine pour observer différents restaurants McDonald's du monde d'Holly.

Ronald s'approcha assez inquiet.

Ronald- Il y a un soucis ?  
Dr Quizzical- Oui et non. Vois-tu je remarque que cela fait plusieurs mois qu'ils retirent petit à petit toute référence à Happy. Ils remettent anciennes et nouvelles décorations aux couleurs de McDonaldland.  
Ronald- Et alors ?  
Dr Quizzical- Si les mondes s'influencent je pense que les gens sont entrain d'oublier les Happys.  
Ronald- Quoi ?  
Dr Quizzical- Ce que je ne m'explique pas c'est pourquoi ils ont atterrit à McDonaldland. Et pourquoi à la Montagne Effrayante.  
Ronald- Le plus important est qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux ? Ils sont intenables. Les Fry Kids sont très sages à coté d'eux.

Le scientifique rajusta ses lunettes.

Dr Quizzical- Je ne sais pas. Pour être honnête si nous voulons mener une enquête efficace il faudrait... Retourner dans le monde d'Holly.  
Ronald- QUOI ?

Là le clown comprenait pourquoi la nouvelle risquait de ne pas plaire à sa chérie.

Depuis leur dernière escapade dans son univers où ils avaient faillit rester coincer, la rouquine était très peu encline à retourner dans son monde d'origine. Même pour des litres de tequila !

Dr Quizzical- J'en ai bien peur.

Perplexe, Ronald passa une main sous son menton.

Ronald- ça ne va pas être facile de la convaincre. Et elle ne me laissera jamais y aller seul.  
Dr Quizzical- Elle t'aime c'est normal.

Le clown sourit en coin.


	8. Evasion des Happys

Dr Quizzical- Il n'empêche qu'il va falloir la convaincre.

Ronald McDonald essayait de retourner l'idée dans son esprit. Hum... Pas de bol il lui restait encore pas mal de réserve de tequila. Peut-être qu'il devrait demander conseil à Jedrick ?

Avec ces soucis en tête le clown laissa travailler le Dr Quizzical à ses notes et théories pour aller rejoindre ses amis devant la mairie. Tous étaient là sauf Holly qui devait toujours être en compagnie de son père de cœur.

Ronald- Tout s'est bien passer avec le Maire McCheese ?  
Tika- Oui aucun soucis.  
Harmburglar- Il est nerveux comme d'habitude il s'inquiète pour rien.  
Grimace- C'est vrai, il devrait faire comme moi. Je ne m'inquiète jamais moi.

Le gros bonhomme violet dit ceci avec un sourire niais qui fit rire ses amis. Il est vrai que Grimace ne se faisait que rarement du soucis et il avait bien raison.

La petite bande fut hélas bien vite couper dans sa bonne humeur.

Le Capitaine Crook arriva avec son matériel de pêche, le visage visiblement agacé.

Capitaine Crook- Ronald ! Je crois qu'on a un sérieux problème !

Et sur-ce il sortit sa prise dans son panier de pêche. Encore accrocher à sa ligne, les dents fermement autour de l'hameçon était un Happy à l'air bien embêter qui fit un rapide coucou de la main en voyant qu'il était observer.

Aie... les Happys s'étaient échappés !

Ronald- Vite ! Allons voir !

Toute la petite bande partit en courant en direction du restaurant.

Capitaine Crook- J'ai croiser Holly et Jed' avant de vous trouver. Ils sont déjà là bas.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne nouvelle ?

Du haut de la petite colline qui surplomber le restaurant un peu plus bas et le Lac Filet-O-Fish ils s'arrêtèrent à coté de Jedrick qui appuyer sur sa canne regardait avec un petit sourire le spectacle de sa fille adoptive qui chasser les petites boîtes rouges pourpres qui courraient partout complètement paniqués par la rouquine qui leur tirer dessus avec une carabine à... chewing-gum ?

Du moins chaque fois qu'elle en toucher un il se retrouver figé dans une boule de gum, pousser à rouler vers le restaurant par un souffle magique.

PAN... PAN... PAN...

Le plus naturellement du monde l'inventeur de jouets se tourna vers ses amis.

Jedrick- Ah vous voilà ! Ma petite Holly a prit les devants avec un des nouveau jouet que je viens d'inventer.

Le clown resta perplexe. Ouais... c'était comme un peu de famille de régler expéditivement les problèmes chez la jeune rousse et son père de cœur.

Sundae- Une carabine a chewing-gum ? Vous croyez vraiment qui auront les mêmes dans l'autre monde ?  
Grimace- ça va encore faire des pots-qui-piques ça.  
Hamburglar- Des polémiques !  
Grimace- C'est pas s'que j'ai dit ?

Ronald se gratta la tête. Une fois de plus il aller falloir rassembler les Happys pour les enfermer.

Tika- Sundae pourrait peut-être jouer le chien d'berger ?

Vexé le chien se retourna vers elle.

Sundae- J'ai une tête de chien d'berger ?!

Et après l'attaque de ces petites boîtes dans la caverne du dragon, aucun n'était vraiment chaud pour descendre et à nouveau essayer de les capturer.

Le clown se décida à descendre dans l'herbe de la pleine aux cotés de sa chérie qu'il essaya de calmer en l'attrapant par derrière, lui bloquant les bras le long du corps, essayant de l'empêcher d'utiliser sa carabine.

Holly- LAAACHE MOI !  
Ronald- Mais calme toi !

En grommelant elle cessa de se débattre, son petit ami la libéra.

Ronald- Ce n'est pas la peine d'être peau d'vache avec eux.  
Holly- Quoi ? La carabine à chewing-gum ? Je me suis dit que c'était une occasion de tester le nouveau jouet de Jed'. Et puis crois moi.

Elle shoota dans un des Happy trop près de son pied, l'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin.

Holly- Ils l'ont mérités.

Ronald soupira. Et dire qu'ensuite il faudrait la convaincre de mener une enquête sur ces boîtes rouges.

Ronald- On va commencer par à nouveau les enfermer à l'abri du restaurant avant qu'ils ne s'éparpille.  
Holly- Fait à ta façon si tu veux.

Et à nouveau elle reprit en joue avec sa carabine un des Happy qui se carapaté vers le lac.

Le clown prit une grande aspiration avant de souffler, provoquant un souffle magique qui fit même bouger les arbres alentours, repoussant les boîtes pourpres à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Une fois qu'ils y étaient tous entasser les deux portes claquèrent et leurs amis descendirent enfin les rejoindre, mise à part Jedrick qui s'en alla.

Grimace dos aux portes de tout son poids essayait de les maintenir fermer, aider par Tika et Hamburglar.

Grimace- Ils sont tous là ?  
Hamburglar- J'espère que oui.  
Ronald- Alors je vais fermer les portes par magie.

Sundae la truffe au sol tourna en rond un instant avant de suivre une piste et tellement concentré, en avançant il heurta une des boite rouge qui était en faite aux pieds de son maître.

Sundae- Aie !

Le Happy fit un petit outch en se frottant la tête avant de reprendre sa besogne de retirer un tas d'accessoires magiques par le bas de la salopettes du clown. Décidément c'était une manie chez ces saloperies !

La petite boite avait déjà retirer un jeu de carte entier, une baguette de magicien et été à présent entrain de tirer des mètres et des mètres de foulards multicolores noués qui n'en finissait pas...

Ronald- Hé !

Mais les tissus apparemment soudainement bloqués, le Happy tira dessus d'un coup sec et tomba en arrière quand le bout des foulards se dégagea... et au bout de ceux-ci ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un boxer rouge et jaune aux motifs de burgers.


	9. Chez Ronald et Holly

Au comble de la gêne et le visage d'un coup plus rouge que blanc, par réflexe le clown mit ses mains devant ses parties comme pour les cachés, ne laissant plus aucun doute qu'il s'agissait bien de son sous-vêtement.  
Il aurait donner n'importe quoi pour disparaître... Là... maintenant !

La boîte rouge quand à elle se contenta de se relever et de prendre le boxer dans ses mains avant de se mettre à rire bêtement en le pointant du doigt.

Les amis de Ronald essayaient de détourner le regard.. par gêne ou pour cacher leurs rires ? Là était la question !

Birdie- Voilà donc où tu cachais tout ces foulards...  
Holly- Ah y avait pas que du Super Size dans la salopette...  
Ronald- Oui bon ça va ! Mettez plutôt celui là avec les autres !

Le clown n'aimait pas s'énerver contre ses amis mais là.

En essayant sans succès de ravaler son rire sa chérie se pencha pour prendre le Happy Meal par la poignée. Celui-ci tenta de se débattre, relâchant sa prise sur le boxer que la jeune fille prit de son autre main pour le tendre à son héro d'enfance.

Holly- Tiens... c'est à toi...  
Ronald- Grmbl...

Il le prit plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut et mit le sous-vêtement en boule dans sa poche pendant que la rouquine balançait le fauteur de trouble dans le restaurant.

Grimace- ça aussi vous pensez qui vont le savoir dans l'autre univers ? Ça va faire des porc-épics ?  
Sundae- Des polémiques !

A peine les portes claquées, Ronald essaya de reprendre un peu de contenance et de quelques gestes ferma les portes à clé, à triple tour.

Holly- Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une.

Et elle frappa deux fois dans ses mains, faisant apparaître des planches cloutés tout le long de la bâtisse, sur les portes et fenêtres.

Tika- Ouf... cette fois ils auront du mal à sortir.  
Sundae- Espérons le.  
Hamburglar- ça m'a donner faim tout ça.  
Birdie- On doit être étonné ?

Finalement le soir tombant, tous décidèrent de rentrer. Le clown était presser de retourner chez lui. De son avis c'était assez inconfortable de se balader sans sous-vêtement !

Ronald enfin dans sa chambre ouvrit la plus grande de ses portes de placard à la recherche de quoi se changer, hésitant même à mettre de suite son pyjama après cette journée éreintante. Il fut surprit par les bras de la jeune rousse qui l'enlaça, il pouvait la sentir se coller contre son dos. Dans ses pensées le clown ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

Holly- ça va ?  
Ronald- J'ai connu mieux... j'ai connu pire.

Elle rit, faisant sourire de plus belle son héro d'enfance.

Holly- Sundae est au vidéophone avec son cousin du McDonaldland Loch. Pour savoir si il a des nouvelles du dragon. Ensuite il a proposer d'aller nous chercher à manger.  
Ronald- Oh c'est gentil...

Ronald était plutôt déconcentrer par les mains aventureuses de sa chérie qui ouvrait lentement la fermeture éclair de sa salopette tout en déposant de petits baisers dans sa nuque. Il pouvait la sentir sourire de façon amusée quand elle atteint la fin de la fermeture et qu'elle passa les doigts le long de son sous-pull rayé jusqu'à...

Holly- Hi hi hi !  
Ronald- Tu as fini de te moquer ?  
Holly- Non j'avais l'intention d'en profiter...

Ah oui ?

Le clown se retourna, embrassant profondément la jeune rousse, passant un bras derrière elle pour la rapprocher encore, son autre main perdue dans ses longs cheveux.

Il était presque heureux d'avoir comprit du premier coup. Il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps il lui aurait demander si elle avait l'intention d'en profiter pour... tirer le linge ? Faire une lessive ?

Habilement avec un sourire taquin, Holly retourna la situation pour pousser son héro d'enfance vers le lit tout en continuant de l'embrasser, claquant rapidement deux fois des doigts pour fermer les rideaux.

D'en bas la voix de Sundae les interrompit un instant.

Sundae- JE VAIS CHERCHER A MANGER J'REVIENS !  
Ronald- O...OK !  
Sundae-... CA VA LA HAUT   
Ronald- OUI NE T'INQUIETE PAS !

Bon... si son maître le disait. Le chien s'en alla, toutefois pas idiot et se doutant plus ou moins de ce qui se passer à l'étage. Il se dit que sur la route il aurait bien le temps de passer par le chemin le plus long afin de dire bonjour à un de ses ami canin.

 

Dans la chambre, Ronald était assit sur le lit, sa petite amie le chevauchant, elle l'embrassait toujours en l'aidant à retirer sa salopette. Un peu impatient et ne sachant pas vraiment pour combien de temps Sundae en avait à aller chercher les trois menus, il entoura lui et Holly d'un tourbillon de magie qui les débarrassa de leurs habits.  
La rouquine rit tout en caressant la virilité de son chéri.

Holly- Service rapide ?

Il ne répondit qu'en inversant la situation à son avantage, coinçant la jeune fille sous lui avec un grand sourire. Ils auraient plus de temps cette nuit.

Le clown se disait aussi que faire passer une excellente nuit à Holly serait un bon moyen qu'elle prenne bien la nouvelle qu'il faudrait retourner dans son monde pour en savoir plus sur les Happys.

Holly- Haaannn...

Hum... pour l'instant Ronald préféré se concentrer sur le corps de sa chérie qui ne demandait que lui.  
Quand à Holly, elle voulait juste profiter du moment présent et ne plus penser à ces maudites boîtes rouges sur pattes.

Le clown prit rapidement possession de sa petite amie, commençant un rythme rapide qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Il était rare qu'ils ne prenaient pas leur temps pour faire l'amour.

Devoir faire vite par la peur de se faire prendre... ça leur rappeler presque leur premier baiser dans ce placard pendant cette partie de cache cache. Leur première nuit ensemble... ce matin où ils s'étaient embrasser amoureusement avant que Sundae ne les appel pour le petit déjeuner sans savoir qu'il les déranger.


	10. Convaincre Holly

Pendant le repas, Sundae leur dit qu'il avait eut des nouvelles de son cousin du McDonaldland Loch.

Le dragon de la Montagne Effrayante s'était réfugier dans une grotte près du bord de mer, non loin de celle où Simon le monstre du McDonaldland Loch avait prit ses quartiers. Ces deux là étaient amis depuis une longue période maintenant.

Si tout allait bien, le dragon rentrerait demain chez lui maintenant que sa caverne avait été débarrasser des Happys.

Au moins une bonne nouvelle. Mais il aller vraiment falloir trouver une solution. Les habitants de McDonaldland ne pouvaient pas éternellement enfermer ces petites boîtes rouges pourpres dans le restaurant du Lac Filet-O-Fish.

Une fois à l'étage après avoir dit bonne nuit à leur chien qui s'endormait déjà à moitié devant la télévision, la jeune rousse se laissa tomber sur le lit hamburger, les bras semi-replier au dessous de sa tête dans les coussins cornichon.  
Ronald jeta un dernier regard vers la barre qui mener à l'étage d'en dessous.

Ronald- J'espère que Sundae ne s'endormira pas devant un film d'horreur.

Holly haussa les épaules en fermant les yeux.

Holly- Bah, on a déjà eut un remake des Gremlins aujourd'hui.  
Ronald- Oui...

Il s'assit sur le lit remontant sa main sur le ventre d'Holly, passant sous le débardeur de son pyjama rouge. Elle rouvrit un œil avec un sourire malicieux.

Holly- Hummm ? Retire moi ces putains de gants.

Le clown sourit en les retirant tandis que sa petite amie frappait deux fois des mains pour éteindre la lumière de la chambre.  
Ce qui été bien avec la belle rousse c'est qu'il était extrêmement rare qu'elle n'est pas envie de faire l'amour.

Les rideaux ne montant pas jusqu'au sommet des grandes fenêtres en forme d'arches, la pièce n'était éclairer que d'une faible lumière lunaire sur les deux amants.  
Les pyjamas se retrouvèrent vite en tas jeter négligemment au pied du lit.

Sous la couette Holly s'amusait beaucoup de l'ardeur de son héro d'enfance. Il avait visiblement décidé de prendre les rennes ce soir. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Ronald était quelque peu partager. Se sentant un peu hypocrite de vouloir faire passer à sa chérie une des meilleure nuit de sa vie afin de la convaincre d'une décision difficile demain. Et d'un autre coté... il oubliait ce qu'il venait de penser sous les baisers voraces et les multiples caresses, son corps répondant à celui de la rouquine qui était déjà languissante de désir sous lui.

Le bandeau rampa sur le lit, pousser par de petites étincelles de magie jusqu'à se retrouver devant les yeux d'Holly qui sourit en sentant son petit ami glisser le long de son corps, déposant baisers et léchouilles sur sa poitrine avant de descendre le long de son ventre jusqu'à son intimité.

Holly- Huuummm... Ouiii... haaannnn...

Le clown sourit assez fier de lui aux gémissements de sa chérie et à son bassin qui onduler au rythme de sa langue.  
Il laissa la rouquine aller jusqu'au bout de son plaisir, lui retirant le bandeau en affichant un sourire conquérant dont elle se moqua en retrouvant sa respiration.

Holly- OK, OK... fait ton fier !

Ils rirent tout les deux avant d'à nouveau échanger un baiser. Ronald prenant lentement possession de sa chérie. Elle laissa sa tête partir en arrière dans les oreillers, fermant les yeux à cette intrusion tout en souriant.

Holly- Humm... Super size...

Son amant sourit en lui grignotant le cou de baisers. Cette blague entre eux les amuseraient toujours.

Le clown essayait de penser à tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas juste se laisser aller à ses pulsions et instaura un rythme lent pensant au plaisir de la jeune rousse avant le sien, augmentant la cadence aux petits cris de celle-ci.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient tout les deux plus que luxure cherchant la libération d'un orgasme qui frappa Holly, la faisant se cambrer contre Ronald, son esprit s'envolant complètement.  
Son héro d'enfance ne tarda pas à la suivre, comme si un feu d'artifice venait d'éclater dans son corps.

Essoufflé il se laissa retomber de son coté du lit, sa chérie elle aussi haletante n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire.

Holly- Wouah... I'm loving it !

Ses esprits retrouvés le clown rit à cette phrase, se mettant à chantonner le petit jingle de Mcdo avec un sourire amusé.

Ronald- Palampam pam pammm...

Et ils rirent tout les deux de leurs bêtises. La rousse se blottit contre son chéri qui replia ses bras sur elle.

Ronald- Tu commences vraiment à parler comme si tu étais née à McDonaldland.  
Holly- Hummm... Il faut croire que quelqu'un a une bonne influence sur moi.

Ronald sourit une dernière fois, sentant le sommeil le gagner. Trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

 

Le lendemain matin Holly se réveilla seule dans le grand lit hamburger. Après cette constatation elle s'étira en grommelant.

Holly- Les matins seraient bien plus agréables si ils commençaient dans l'après-midi.

Son estomac gargouillant la décida à se lever et à retrouver son pyjama au sol.  
Il lui semblait déjà très loin le temps des squattes et autres endroits miteux où elle avait pu dormir pendant son errance après sa fugue du foyer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit projeter à McDonaldland.

Encore un peu ensommeillée la rouquine descendit par la barre, se dirigeant vers la cuisine, guider par son odorat vers une bonne odeur de bacon griller.

Sundae- Voilà la belle aux bois dormants !  
Holly- Bonjour à toi aussi Sundae.

Le clown était au fourneaux déjà habiller, apparemment debout depuis un moment et vint avec la poêle près de la table.

Ronald- Ton petit déjeuner est prêt ma puce.

Holly haussa un sourcil en voyant sa place à table qui l'attendait. La belle vaisselle était de sortie, une assiette avec un croc Mcdo, un œuf cuit des deux cotés et Ronald déposait par dessus cela le bacon griller qui été dans la poêle.  
Il y avait un grand verre de jus de fruits fraîchement presser, ainsi que deux tartines découpés en forme de cœur.

C'était louche !


	11. Pas dupe

La jeune fille prit place à table avec un regard accusateur envers son héro d'enfance.

Holly- En quel honneur tout ça ?

Un peu nerveux, Ronald déposa un peu vivement la poêle dans l'évier faisant du bruit contre la vaisselle qui y était déjà.

Ronald- Aucun voyons je...

Il cessa de parler en se retournant vers sa petite amie de peur de vendre la mèche.  
Celle-ci se tourna vers le chien qui descendit de sa chaise pour retourner vers le salon ne voulant absolument pas se mêler de cette affaire.

Sundae- Je ne sais rien, je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien !  
Holly- Mouairfff...

Elle planta sa fourchette dans son œuf toujours en fixant son héro d'enfance.

Ronald- Je vais te préparer un bain.

Holly le regarda partir toujours en se demandant ce qui clocher.

Pas que Ronald n'était pas un petit ami attentionné mais là, trop c'était trop. On était pourtant pas à la Saint Valentin ni à leur anniversaire.

 

Plus tard la jeune fille redescendit de la salle de bain, trouvant son petit ami le nez dans le placard où elle avait ranger sa petite réserve de tequila.

Holly- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
Ronald- Je recomptais les bouteilles... Je sais que tu adores ça et on en a pas beaucoup.

La jeune rousse re-claqua les portes du placard devant le nez du clown et se plaça devant lui le regard décidé à demander des explications. Il ravala sa salive.

Holly- Bon aller accouche ! T'as besoin d'quoi ?  
Ronald- Mais rien ! Je...

Elle l'empêcha d'essayer de rouvrir l'armoire en attrapant ses mains pour les poser sur ses fesses, s'approchant jusqu'à être coller à lui.

Holly- Une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, le petit déjeuner tout préparer avec la belle vaisselle, le bain avec les pétales de fleurs rouges et jaunes, des bougies parfumées... Maintenant ma réserve de tequila... Tu m'prends pour une poire ?

Le clown essaya de garder contenance en se penchant pour embrasser sa chérie dans le cou, profitant que ses mains étaient sur sa croupe pour tenter quelques caresses, espérant la faire craquée.

Ronald- Hum... qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on aller en pique-nique ? Avec une tarte poire chocolat justement et... AIIIE !  
Holly- Ronald !

Les mains sur celles de son amant elle commençait à lui tordre les doigts de façon douloureuse. Son ton était autoritaire.

Holly- Crache le morceau…

Ronald parla rapidement sous la douleur.

Ronald- Il va falloir retourner dans ton monde pour enquêter sur les Happys le Dr Quizzical dit que c'est la seule solution ! Tu peux lâcher maintenant ?

Et la rouquine lâcha prise avec des yeux ronds.

Holly- Il est pas sérieux là ?

Le clown se massa vivement les doigts.

Ronald- Je pense que si.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

Holly- Putaiiinnn...  
Ronald- Holly...

Plus sérieusement et essayant d'ignorer la douleur dans ses mains il la prit contre lui, elle lui rendit son étreinte.

Holly- J'ai pas envie de retourner là bas.  
Ronald- Je sais.  
Holly- On peut pas juste les laisser enfermer et les oublier ?

Ronald soupira à son tour en prenant sa chérie par le menton pour lui faire relever la tête vers lui.

Ronald- Ecoute. Le mieux est d'aller voir le Dr Quizzical et d'écouter ses explications sur ce qu'on devra faire.

Holly se reblottit contre son héro d'enfance.

Holly- Jed' va faire la gueule.

Le clown grimaça. Lui non plus ne risquait pas d'être vraiment d'accord. Mais jusque ici il n'avait jamais empêcher sa fille adoptive de quoi que ce soit. En faite Ronald se demandait même si quelqu'un en ce bas monde ou dans un autre quelqu'un pouvait avoir une quelconque autorité sur la jeune rousse.

Leur chien les surprit ainsi enlacer. Il tenait la pelle et la balayette dans sa gueule, il les reposa pour pouvoir parler.

Sundae- Ah vous êtes déjà réconcilier ? Je m'attendais à des assiettes qui volent et de la vaisselles casser moi.

Ronald- Sundaeee...  
Sundae- Oh moi s'que j'en dis. Ça me fait moins de rangement à faire.

Et il reprit la pelle et la balayette dans l'intention de les ranger dans le placard à balais.

 

Le couple emprunta le toboggan magique pour se rendre jusque chez le Dr Quizzical.  
Franklin leur ouvrit la mine préoccupé, son père avait dut le mettre au courant de ses dernières théories.

Franklin- Papa vous attend.  
Ronald- Tu vas bien ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

Franklin- Papa m'a expliquer. Et on se rappel tous de l'incident de la dernière fois.  
Holly- ça va on sait, pas la peine d'en reparler.

Ils descendirent directement dans le laboratoire où l'on voyait difficilement le scientifique. Seul ses cheveux dépasser derrière une montagne de papiers noircit devant son mur d'écrans.

Franklin- Papa ! Ronald et Holly sont arriver !


	12. Les réponses dans l'Univers d'Holly ?

Le Dr Quizzical se leva de son siège avec un sourire, sortant de ses monticules de paperasses.

Dr Quizzical- Ah vous avez pu venir !

Il perdit son sourire en voyant la mine d'Holly qui était loin d'être à la fête.

Dr Quizzical- Oh je vois que Ronald t'as mit au courant.  
Holly- Mouis.

Au moins il avait presque réussi à la convaincre.

Elle croisa les bras, le regard las.

Holly- Alors pourquoi il faudrait retourner dans mon ancien univers ?  
Dr Quizzical- Et bien j'ai fait pas mal de recherches. Depuis plus d'un an, petit à petit les Happys ont disparût des restaurants McDonalds. 

Il avança avec les amoureux vers son mur d'écrans dont une partie était ses archives qui tournaient en accéléré.

Ronald- Vous voulez dire depuis que les pubs pour McDonaldland ont réapparut ?  
Dr Quizzical- Exactement.

La rousse haussa les épaules.

Holly- Et après ?  
Dr Quizzical- Et bien cela n'explique pas ce qu'ils font ici. Et si ils sont oublier en étant ici on ne connaît pas les conséquences pour McDonaldland.  
Holly- Comment ça ?

Là il avait piquer son intérêt. Le clown resta un peu en retrait, malgré lui un petit sourire en coin se dessinant sur son visage. Sa petite amie considérait définitivement McDonaldland comme son monde d’adoption. Sans pour autant y perdre sa personnalité bien trempée elle était à présent devenu un personnage à part entière de McDonaldland.

A son tour le scientifique haussa les épaules.

Dr Quizzical- Nous ne savons même pas comment ils ont atterrit ici. Et je pense fortement que les réponses se trouvent dans ton univers Holly. Ton ancien univers.

La jeune fille s'approcha plus près des écrans en soupirant, laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

Holly- Nous voilà bien avancer.

Elle tourna la tête vers le Dr Quizzical.

Holly- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on reste coincer là bas ?  
Dr Quizzical- J'y ai penser. J'en ai parler à Jedrick.  
Ronald- Quoi ?

Le scientifique répondit à Ronald en se plaçant sur la défensive.

Dr Quizzical- Je voulais lui en parler calmement d'inventeur à inventeur ! Au cas où Holly ne serait pas d'accord.  
Holly- La confiance règne.

Le Dr Quizzical grommela presque en rajustant ses lunettes.

Dr Quizzical- Il est d'accord pour faire un boîtier plus solide à la montre qui cache le dispositif de retour. Un boîtier anti-choc comme pour les jouets. Et j'ai travailler sur un système de récupération automatique. Si vous restez plus de tant d'heures dans ce monde vous serez téléporter ici. Je vais fabriquer deux montres pour être certain que tout se passe bien. Vous aurez chacun la vôtre.  
Ronald- C'est rassurant de le savoir.

Blasée mais avec un sourire presque moqueur Holly posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son chéri.

Holly- Ronald...  
Ronald- Quoi ?  
Holly- Tu vas devoir remarcher avec des chaussures normales.

Le clown soudain dépité regarda ses grandes chaussures rouges. Il avait oublier ce détail.

Ronald- Oh non !

La rouquine, le scientifique et son fils éclatèrent de rire.

 

A nouveau c'était une petite expédition qui se préparer pour retourner dans l'univers d'origine d'Holly.

Après un bref passage chez Jed' pour se mettre d'accord sur les boîtiers des montres, leurs formes et leurs couleurs, comme si tout ceci été d'une importance capitale. Le couple rentra chez eux, Ronald tombant sur sa chérie à la sortie du toboggan magique.

Holly- Outch ! Il faut vraiment un meilleur matelas ici !

Sundae passa devant eux sans se soucier plus que ça de leur position.

Sundae- Depuis le temps que je le dit.  
Ronald- (à Holly) ça va ?  
Holly- Oui mais tu m'écrases.

Le clown se releva rapidement, tendant les bras pour aider la jeune fille à faire de même.

Holly- J'apprécie vraiment quand tu me saute dessus mais.. pas à la sortie du toboggan.

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire avant de s'embrasser, vite couper dans leur élan par le chien qui venait de sauter sur le canapé.

Sundae- Alors vous allez retourner à Morneland ?

Sundae s'amusait de ce que ses maîtres lui avait raconter et de ce qu'il avait pu voir sur les machines du Dr Quizzical. A vrai dire il ne comprenait pas comment ce monde pouvait rester vivant en étant si triste.

Ronald- Sundae ! Ne dit pas ça !  
Sundae- Pourquoi pas ?  
Holly- Non il a raison. Par rapport à ici c'est Morneland.

La sonnerie stridente des appels vidéos résonna dans la maison.

Ronald- Je répond !

Ronald pressa le pas en direction de son fauteuil vert en face de ses divers écrans et claviers, décrochant aux appels vidéos.

Ronald- Ronald McDonald j'écoute !  
Birdie- Ronald McDonald ! Ne me dit pas que c'est vrai que vous allez retourner dans l'ancien monde d'Holly ?  
Hamburglar- Tout ça à cause de ces petites boites qui nous cassent les pieds ?  
Grimace- C'est vrai ?

Aie... les nouvelles allaient vite.


	13. Fou rire et costume rétro

Il fallait rassurer leur bande d'amis. Eux aussi avaient beaucoup stresser en ne voyant pas le couple revenir lors de leur première escapade.

 

Le clown raccrocha enfin avec un soupir soulager. Il avait réussit à enfin convaincre ses amis que tout les risques avaient été prit en compte et que cette fois-ci le voyage se ferait sans problème.  
En tournant son fauteuil il remarqua l'absence de sa chérie.

Ronald- Sundae, tu sais où est Holly ?  
Sundae- A l'étage.

Ronald s'en alla donc vers la barre pour monter la rejoindre. Il la retrouva à genoux dans la salle de bain, triant les boites du maquillage qui servait à camoufler leurs peaux blanches, dans le placard sous le lavabo.

Ronald- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Holly- Je regarde ce qu'il nous reste comme maquillage. Je pense que le Dr Quizzical devra en refaire on en aura pas assez si y a un pépin.  
Ronald- Y aura pas de pépin.  
Holly- Dans mon monde y'en a toujours des pépins et même des noyaux !

La rousse se releva avec les boites dans les mains, en sortant de la salle d'eau elle s'arrêta un instant à hauteur de son petit ami pour un rapide baiser sur le bout des lèvres accompagner d'un sourire.

Holly- Je préfère être prévoyante.

Le clown lui rendit son sourire. Après tout... sans doute qu'elle avait raison.

Holly ouvrit la plus petite des trois portes du placard de la chambre pour y prendre son sac-à-dos afin d'y mettre le maquillage.

Quelque chose qui tomba dans le fond de l'armoire attira son attention. Et ainsi à quatre pattes à moitié entrer dans le placard elle essaya de ramasser ce qui venait de tomber. Ronald en revenant lui aussi dans la chambre ne sut quoi dire en voyant sa copine ainsi positionner.

Ronald- Euh.. hum... tu veux d'l'aide ?  
Holly- Non c'est bon.

Et elle ressortit enfin avec ses trouvailles.  
Un chapeau en forme de boite ? Plateau ? Sur le quel était des peluches et de vieux cartons McDonalds. Ainsi qu'une tenue minutieusement repasser, bariolé de rayures rouges et jaunes qui sentait la naphtaline.

La rouquine regarda tour à tour les objets avant de franchement pouffer de rire sous le regard plus que gêné du clown qui se précipita vers elle pour les lui reprendre des mains.

Holly- HA HA HA HA HA HA !  
Ronald- Oui bon ça va !

En tailleur au sol Holly rit tellement qu'elle se laissa partir en arrière les mains sur le ventre pendant que Ronald se dépêchait de remettre ses frusques dans l'armoire, claquant la petite porte d'un coup de pied.

Holly- MOUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HAARRRGGG...  
Ronald- C'est ça étrangle toi !

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser alors qu'elle essuyait ses larmes de rire.

Holly- Ah toi on peut quand même dire que t'as eut des débuts difficiles !

Le clown haussa les épaules.

C'était une autre époque tout ça, presque une autre vie. Quelques chose d'un peu flou qui lui donnait vite mal à la tête quand il essayait de trop y repenser. Cette période était quelque part sa naissance. Mais McDonald's lui avait donner quelques souvenirs d'enfances qui ne collaient pas forcément avec sa naissance sous cette forme.

Bref... être un personnage imaginaire de pub est quelque chose de compliqué.

La jeune fille referma son sac et le plaça contre la petite porte avant de se relever, son fou rire enfin calmer. Elle mit les bras autour du cou de son chéri.

Holly- Tu la remettras un jour cette tenue ?

Ronald enlaça à son tour la rouquine, ses mains voyageant dans le bas de son dos. Il ne voyait pas bien où elle voulait en venir.

Ronald- Pourquoi faire ?

Avec un sourire lubrique, Holly lui répondit en commençant à ouvrir la fermeture éclair de sa salopette.

Holly- Hummm... Pour que je puisse te la retirer... qui sait... je pourrai m'habiller un peu rétro moi aussi... un peu pin-up...

Ah oui... là le clown voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Holly- Ronald ? T'as un Bigmac dans la salopette ou t'es juste content d'me voir ?

Il se contenta de rire avant de l'embrasser, la collant contre lui, ses mains explorant son corps. Est-ce qu'il devait se sentir coupable d'adorer qu'elle l'allume de cette façon ?

Le baiser devenant plus fiévreux, Ronald coinça sa belle rousse contre les portes de placard. Son coté dominant fut rattraper par son inquiétude du petit « blam » qu'avait fait la jeune fille en rencontrant les portes.

Ronald- Je n't'ai pas fait mal ?  
Holly- Non, non... et moi je te fais mal ?

Dit-elle en commençant à lui mordiller gentiment le cou.

 

Et bientôt Sundae au rez-de-chaussée s'en alla faire un tour au terrain de jeux, soupirant que ses maîtres ai oublier de faire un peu de magie pour insonoriser la chambre. Mais les bruits de portes suspects, les gémissements et Holly qui n'était pas discrète... laisser peu de doute sur leur activité !

 

Plus tard c'est écrouler sur le lit que les deux amants profitaient de la mollesse de l'après orgasme. La jeune fille couchée sur le clown qui la tenait fermement contre lui.

Ronald- Tu le prends mieux que je ne l'aurai crut...

Sans le laisser finir sa phrase, la rouquine se mit à rire.

Holly- Oui je sais j'aime être prise.

Et une fois de plus Ronald comprit seulement qu'un autre sous-entendu venait de lui voler au dessus de la tête.

Ronald- Je veux dire.. la nouvelle de devoir retourner dans ton monde à cause des Happys.

Il sentit sa chérie, moins joyeuse pousser un soupir.

Holly- On a pas l'choix.


	14. En route vers "Morneland"

Le lendemain au rez-de-chaussée de la maison, Holly dans le salon sortait d'un panier à linge les vêtements « normaux » qui passeraient inaperçus dans son univers d'origine. Elle prenaient en compte que là bas c'était la fin de l'automne et que le temps y serait moins doux qu'à McDonaldland où certains arbres à tarte aux pommes donnaient encore des tartes à la citrouille.  
Ce temps où tout se mue entre la fin d'Halloween et le début des préparations de Thanksgiving.

La jeune rousse pliait les vêtements tout en parlant avec son amie Birdie qui était passer à la maison et qui à table à coté d'elle buvait tranquillement un coca-cola.

Birdie- Je n'aime pas savoir que vous allez retourner là-bas.

Holly haussa les épaules, désabusée.

Holly- Ronald dit qu'on ne peut pas garder les Happys enfermer indéfiniment.  
Birdie- Là il marque un point.  
Holly- Mouais... Moi j'te les flanquerai a...

Un coup de sonnette lui coupa la parole. Sundae s'en alla ouvrir.

Sundae- ça va, ça va j'arrive !

Il revint bientôt accompagner de Jedrick.

Jedrick- Bonjour les filles !  
Birdie- Bonjour.  
Holly- Lut' !

Le chien grommela en remontant sur le canapé bleu.

Sundae- Qui a la télécommande ? C'est l'heure de mon émission.

La jeune fille croisa les bras, plutôt sarcastique.

Holly- C'est ça l'image que tu vas renvoyer dans l'autre monde ? Un gros toutou qui passe son temps à ronfler devant la télé ?  
Sundae- Si ton univers était au courant de ce que j'entends quand tu oublies d'insonoriser la chambre avec Ronald on serait plus dans les menus enfants depuis longtemps !  
Birdie- Sundaeee...  
Sundae- Quoi ?

De toute façon plus personne ne se préoccupa des remarques du chien parlant quand le vieille homme sortit d'une de ses poches deux montres rouges et jaunes. On aurait dit des jouets.

Jedrick- Je voulais qu'elles soient plus petite mais le Dr Quizzical avait besoin de place pour le système de récupération.  
Sundae- Qu'on sait même pas si y marche.  
Birdie- T'es sûr que tu viens pas de Morneland toi aussi ?

Le chien soupira dans son coussin rouge en retournant son attention sur l'écran de télévision.

Holly- Faudra bien que ça marche.  
Jedrick- Ronald est là.  
Birdie- Il est en haut, je ne sais pas ce qu'il...

Le bruit d'un gadin évident s'entendit depuis le couloir où était la barre qui permettait de monter et descendre à la chambre. Sans s'inquiéter la rouquine passa la tête par la porte du corridor.

Holly- T'essaye de remarcher avec des chaussures à ta taille Choupinet ?

A coté de la barre le clown envoya un regard frustré vers sa chérie tout en se frottant son arrière-train sur le quel il était tomber. Oui bon ça va ! Pas la peine d'en faire un cheeseburger !

 

Le lendemain même une petite foule de curieux était dans le parc autour de la machine du Dr Quizzical. Cet endroit restait pour l'instant le meilleur pour envoyer des gens dans l'autre univers.

Les deux clowns étaient camouflés sous maquillage et vêtements chauds.

Pendant que le scientifique bidouillait les divers réglages de sa machines, le maire terminait un discours devant les quels trois FryKids somnolaient déjà.

Jed' enlaça une dernière fois sa fille adoptive.

Jedrick- Soit prudente là-bas.  
Holly- T'inquiète pas.

Ronald fut presque surprit que celui qu'il considérait à présent un peu comme son beau-père l'enlace aussi quelques secondes.

Jedrick- Et toi aussi.  
Ronald- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le passage s'ouvrit.

Dr Quizzical- C'est ouvert. C'est quand vous voulez.  
Tika- Revenez vite !  
Hamburglar- Ramenez moi un burger de l'autre monde ! Je veux goûter !  
Birdie- Estomac sur pattes !  
Hamburglar- Mais quoi ?  
Maire McCheese- Soyez les dignes représentants de McDonaldland a...

Avant plus de discours la rouquine tira par l’écharpe son petit ami vers la machine.

 

En un instant ils se retrouvèrent dans la même ruelle que lors de leur dernière excursion.

Si pouvoir espionner par image divers McDonald's avait l'air relativement simple pour le Dr Quizzical en revanche y faire se téléporter des gens de McDonaldland semblait beaucoup plus compliquer pour le moment. Tandis que le chemin dans le sens inverse avait l'air quelque peu plus simple.

Une loi bizarroïde de la physique quantique ou une auteur qui a juste pas envie de se faire chier nous ne le saurons jamais (et toc !).

Comme la dernière fois le clown camouflé grelotta. Ce n'était pas possible de revenir quand l'été serait de retour ?  
Ici le climat était tellement moins clément qu'à McDonaldland.

Ronald- Le chocolat chaud c'est par là ?  
Holly- J'approuve l'idée.

Main dans la main ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant McDonald's, Ronald ayant toujours un léger instant de beug devant sa statue. Holly râla près de la porte.

Holly- On rentre ou tu te vole toi même qu'on aille revendre ça sur Ebay ?

Le clown camouflé entra vite au chaud, se tournant vers la jeune rousse qui refermer la porte.

Ronald- ça s'revend ?  
Holly- T'as pas idée du trafique...


	15. L'enquête commence

Le clown enregistra l'information sans demander plus de détails. Le monde d'Holly lui semblait un peu fou, voir vraiment étrange de revendre des statues à son effigie.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eut l'idée d'un chocolat pour se réchauffer et tout en faisant la queue le couple observa les environs constatant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace des Happys dans les affiches de promotions ou au niveau de l'aire de jeux.

Ronald- Tu vois des Happys quelque part ?  
Holly- Non… et tant mieux.  
Ronald- Holly…  
Holly- Oui bon ça va j'arrête ma mauvaise foi. N'empêche que ne plus les voir remplacer McDonaldland ça fait du bien au moral.

Ronald sourit malgré lui.

A leur tour au comptoir ils tombèrent sur un serveur blasé au regard vide qui leur demanda machinalement le classique « sur place ou à emporter ? ».

Holly- Sur place, deux chocolats chauds s'il vous plaît.  
Ronald- Excusez moi… c'est normal qu'il n'y a plus de Happys ?  
Serveur- Des quoi ?  
Holly- Si vous savez les happy meal rouges avec les grands yeux et les grandes dents qu'on voyait partout.  
Serveur- J'sais pas… payez par carte ou en espèce ?

La rousse sortit son portefeuille sans chercher à discuter plus.

Ronald- Et votre patron ne le sait pas ?  
Serveur- Y fume sa clope. Merci d'pas encombrer la file. SUIVANT !

Holly emporta le plateau.

Holly- Aller viens.

Son petit ami la suivit, contrarié les mains dans les poches.

Ronald- Il aurait quand même pu nous renseigner.

La jeune fille s'assit à une table, son chéri en face d'elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Holly- Laisse y fait juste son boulot de servir les gens. J't'ai d'jà dit que c'était rarement par plaisir que les gens bossaient ici.  
Ronald- Et ça les empêches de distribuer le sourire autour d'eux ? Ou d'être aimable ?

Holly rit en reposant son gobelet de chocolat et regarda attendrit son clown.

Holly- Ronald, parfois j'me demande s'que je ferais sans toi. T'es naïf.  
Ronald- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
Holly- Tu sais ici les gens disent même pas pardon quand ils te bousculent. Ils disent « s'il vous plaît » et « merci » non pas par politesse ou réel gratitude mais par habitude. Et encore… quand ils le disent. Alors leur demander d'être aimable quand tu leurs demande autre chose que ce pourquoi ils sont payer… Faut pas trop leur en demander.

L'intrus dans notre monde touilla le sucre dans son chocolat.

Ronald- Mais… ils ne sont pas tous comme ça ?  
Holly- Non. On aura plus de chance ailleurs.

 

Ils s'en allèrent à nouveau affronter le froid humide qui régnait dehors pour s'en aller dans un autre McDonald's où on ne su pas non plus les renseigner. Encore un autre… puis un autre… Toujours bredouille.

Ronald- Les Happys n'ont pas l'air d'avoir laisser de grands souvenirs aux gens.  
Holly- Faut dire qui foutaient la trouille avec leurs dentiers.  
Ronald- On tente encore un McDonald's ?  
Holly- Celui près de la bibliothèque ?

L'intrus dans notre monde approuva. De plus il allait être midi.

Tout les deux s'entassèrent dans le métro New-Yorkais. Ça rendait presque malade le clown de voir tout ses gens si pressés et blasés de la vie. Si quelqu'un avait le malheur de sourire avec ses écouteurs sur les oreilles à cause d'une quelconque musique il été aussitôt regarder de travers.  
Un enfant pleurait et sa mère lui hurlait dessus encore plus fort.  
Un adolescent écoutait de la musique si fort que les cinq personnes autour de lui en profitait largement malgré son casque.  
Un homme gênait son voisin, le journal grand ouvert.  
Le bruit d'une claque retentit quand une jeune femme se rebiffa contre un autre homme qui avait profiter de la foule pour la toucher.  
Quasi toute les autres personnes de la rame avaient le nez coller sur leurs smartphones tout en faisant la gueule. Comme si leurs téléphones ne leur apportaient que des mauvaises nouvelles.

Tout ceci été des concepts bien étranges pour Ronald qui aurait tant voulu avoir ses pouvoirs magiques afin de distraire et faire sourire cette foule triste.

Holly- C'est là qu'on descend.

Docilement le clown suivit sa petite amie, après tout c'est elle qui connaissait le chemin, même si Ronald se rappelait de quelques détails de cet itinéraire qu'ils avaient déjà prit à leur première visite dans cet univers.

Non loin de l'imposant bâtiment qu'était la bibliothèque, dans la rue le néon publicitaire en M du McDonald's clignotait comme une note de couleur réconfortante dans le temps gris qui promettait de la pluie à venir.

Holly rit avec un grand sourire en entrant et indiqua à son chéri la raison de son sourire.

Holly- Mais on se retrouve partout.

Ronald lui aussi afficha un large sourire à la vue du petit spectacle qui se déroulait devant l'aire de jeux. Un clown sous ses traits amusait les enfants et l'ambiance était beaucoup plus réconfortante que dans le métro.  
Une actrice sous les traits d'Holly McDonald sculpter des ballons pour les marmots autour d'elle.

Malgré la bonne humeur, consciente de leur maigre budget, la rouquine recompta combien il leur restait d'argent.

Deux petits garçons qui ne devait pas dépasser les six ans passèrent en courant devant le couple pour aller rejoindre le spectacle.

\- Tu veux un ballon ?  
\- Oui ! Et z'vais rester à coté d'Holly elle est trop zolie ! Z'aimerai bien l'avoir comme maman.

Comme un choc qui venait de la traverser, la véritable Holly McDonald lâcha ses pièces en fixant les deux marmots qui la fixèrent à leur tour, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient dit de mal.


	16. Indices sur les Happys

Ronald ramassa rapidement les pièces pour les rendre à sa chérie tandis que les enfants s'en allaient rejoindre leurs copains en marmonnant que les adultes étaient vraiment des gens bizarres. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas dit de gros mot.

Ronald- ça va ?  
Holly- Euh… ouais, ouais…

Inquiet le clown prit la rouquine par la taille, pas dupe de son affirmation.

Ronald- Dit moi. Si tu veux on rentre.  
Holly- Non ça va… c'est juste.. les gamins… j'pensais pas faire figure de maman un jour.

A son tour Ronald regarda les gosses entasser devant l'actrice qui avait prit les traits de sa Holly.

C'est vrai qu'à McDonaldland elle n'évoquait jamais la moindre allusion à une quelconque génitrice. Parfois elle divaguait au détour d'une conversation que Jed' était pour elle se qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père. Enfin de ce qu'elle savait ou croyait savoir d'un père puisqu'elle n'en avait jamais eut.  
Quand à sa mère biologique… la rouquine avait une fois avouer qu'elle ne se rappelait rien de sa mère si ce n'est qu'elle avait comme elle les cheveux roux. Le seul souvenir tenace était le ton autoritaire de sa génitrice lui ordonnant de rester sur le parking.

De là Holly partait du principe qu'elle n'aimait ni ne haïssait sa mère. Mais puisque celle-ci avait choisi de l'oublier et bien elle ferait de même.

Ronald sentait ce sentiment si tabou de tristesse pousser en lui plus vite qu'un champignon sous la pluie chaque fois qu'il y pensait.  
Pour lui aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à subir ça et à devoir s'endurcir si vite à la vie si peu clémente de ce monde.

D'un autre coté Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer car lui non plus n'avait pas de parents proprement dit. Du moins, les publicistes ne lui en avait jamais donner, et ceci ne le rendait pas triste pour autant.

Mais évidemment, entendre un enfant considérer Holly comme une bonne mère. Le clown pouvait comprendre que cela perturber sa chérie.

Ronald- Et je suis sûr qu'ils ont raison.

Elle soupira avec un regard sceptique.

Holly- Pfff, ouais, genre.  
Ronald- Les enfants t'adores.  
Holly- C'est pas une question d'ça.

Elle avança vers la queue au comptoir pour commander les menus et Ronald ne chercha pas plus à creuser la conversation. Un jour elle se ferait bien à l'idée qu'elle avait assez d'amour en elle pour s'occuper d'un enfant sans refaire les erreurs de sa propre mère.

 

L'avantage du spectacle de clowns été que l'ambiance du McDonald's était beaucoup plus détendu et tout le monde beaucoup plus joyeux.

Holly- Excusez nous mais on s'étonne.. On ne voit plus du tout de Happys ?  
Serveuse- Les Happys ?  
Ronald- Les petits happy meal parlant.  
Serveuse- Ah oui ! Ces truc là ! Non petit à petit on a tout retirer. Les gosses y ont jamais vraiment accrocher faut dire.  
Ronald- Il n'y a plus rien du tout ?  
Serveuse- Non. Pourquoi ? Vous êtes collectionneurs ?  
Holly- Si on veut.

Un effort surhumain pour elle de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à ses agaçantes boîtes rouges.

Serveuse- J'peux demander si y nous restes quelques jouets de la dernière collection des Happys au fond d'un carton.  
Ronald- ça serait gentil de votre part.

Le couple s'en alla avec leur plateau, la serveuse vint quelques minutes plus tard à leur table avec le burger qui manquait à leur commande.

Serveuse- Désolé y nous en reste plus.  
Ronald- C'est aimable à vous d'avoir vérifier… Vous savez pourquoi McDonald's a abandonner les Happys ?  
Serveuse- J'en sais trop rien. Après Holly c'est vrai qu'on en a pas vu beaucoup. La dernière collection c'était les Happys nouveaux arrivants de McDonaldland mais ça n'a pas marcher. Les gosses se sont à nouveau attacher aux anciens personnages. Moi j'dis on change pas une équipe qui gagne hein !

Et elle repartit en riant, laissant Ronald et Holly avec enfin des indices.

Holly- Les Happys à McDonaldland ? T'as entendu s'que j'ai entendu ?  
Ronald- Oui ça expliquerai ce qu'ils font chez nous.  
Holly- Mais comment ça depuis que j'suis arrivée ?

Le clown réfléchit, une main sous le menton.

Ronald- ça expliquerai pourquoi tu leur fais peur.  
Holly- Mouais… un tour à la bibliothèque sera pas de trop.

Et elle mordit dans son burger, le regard attirer par le spectacle où les enfants riaient. L'acteur sous les traits de Ronald venait de leur faire le tour classique de la baguette magique qui se ramolli quand il la donne à un enfant.

Holly- Ha ha ha ! Avec moi ça pourrait pas marcher ce tour là.

Le vrai Ronald se tourna pour voir la scène et haussa un sourcil en regardant à nouveau sa petite amie.

Ronald- Pourquoi ça ?

Elle le regarda incrédule.

Holly- Une barre dure qui me resterai molle dans les mains ? T'as cru ?

Le clown préféra ne pas répondre. Les sous-entendus constants d'Holly lui avaient presque manquer.

 

Leur repas fini ils s'en allèrent vers la bibliothèque, tapant allègrement l'incruste derrière un des ordinateur pour commencer leurs recherches, la rouquine fit craquer ses doigts devant le clavier.

Holly- Au boulot !

Ils découvrirent que la serveuse ne leur avait pas mentit.

Les dates correspondaient assez bien. L'arrivée d'Holly avait relancer l'univers de McDonaldland et ainsi tout les anciens personnages avaient refait surface. Ainsi les parents qui avaient grandit avec McDonaldland voulaient refaire découvrir ces personnages à leurs enfants et Holly et son espièglerie, renouant avec cette ancienne habitude des pubs McDonald's d'être à épisodes avait amuser tout le monde de la voir flirtant avec Ronald.

Et L'ancien univers montant à nouveau en puissance, petit à petit les Happys étaient oublier.

Comme l'avait déjà dit la rousse, « les enfants ont parfois la mémoire courte » et les petites boîtes rouges en avaient fait les frais.


	17. Tequila et on rentre !

Honnêtement ça faisait horriblement jubiler Holly de savoir ces foutus happy meal parlant hors circuit grace à elle.

Le soucis était que les publicistes, sans doute pour essayer de ne pas perdre les investissements faits pour les campagnes de pubs des Happys, avaient tenter de les intégrer à McDonaldland, voyant que cet univers reprenait du poil de la bête.

Le couple cliqua sur des publicités où l'ont pouvait voir la jeune rousse présenter à ses amis un spectacle de cirque où elle faisait mine de dresser des Happys.

Holly- Ouille, ouille, ouille…

Ronald essayait vainement d'étouffer son rire dans sa main.

Une pub de Noël où Jedrick… Papy McDonald's… tentait de les embaucher pour fabriquer les jouets des Happy Meal mais… les boîtes ne faisaient que foutre le bordel dans l'atelier.

Ronald- Je dois avouer que c'est assez réaliste.

Il y eut même une pub Team Fry Kids contre Team Happys. Mais les votes sur internet avaient donner les Fry Kids vainqueurs et de loin.

Plusieurs campagnes de pubs vaines. Les Happys débilos avaient perdu leur public. Et malgré des efforts que le clown voulait bien saluer. Les petites boîtes rouges ne s'adaptaient pas à McDonaldland. 

Holly finit de charger sa clé USB.

Holly- Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?

Son petit ami haussa les épaules en s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise, perplexe à la situation.

Ronald- On rentre. Le Dr Quizzical aura peut-être une idée.

Puis il croisa les bras avec un visage beaucoup plus amusé par la situation.

Ronald- Au moins maintenant on sait pourquoi les Happys ont peur de toi. Dans cette vidéo tu les mènes à la baguette avec ton fouet.

Accouder au bureau la tête poser sur son poing, son autre main sur le clavier la jeune fille se tourna vers Ronald avec un sourire taquin.

Holly- Et pourtant j'ai jamais rien tenter avec un fouet. Mais le cuir et le latex ça sera sans moi d'accord ?

Le clown fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire sa petite amie.

Ronald- Pourquoi faire du cuir et du latex ? Des jouets ?

Holly éclata de rire à en taper du poing sur le bureau, ne sachant qu'à peine reprendre sa respiration entre deux crises de rire après la vanne non voulu de son petit ami.  
Le couple s'attira des regards soit curieux, soit dédaigneux des gens autour d'eux qui leur faisait signe de se taire.

Tout ce que Ronald comprenait c'est qu'un nouveau sous-entendu venait sans nul doute de lui passer vingt kilomètres au dessus d'la tête.

Voulant comprendre et ne pas passer pour un ignare il poussa sa chérie du clavier alors qu'elle commençait à peine à rire moins bruyamment.

Le clown frappa sur le clavier « cuir et latex » mais la plupart des sites et images furent bloquer par l'ordinateur de la bibliothèque.  
Frustré il grommela en, croisant à nouveau les bras, se recalant dans le fond de sa chaise.

Ronald- C'est pas juste ! Les bibliothèques sont là pour rassembler le Savoir et on peut même pas se renseigner sur le cuir et le latex.

Il provoqua un nouveau rire bruyant chez Holly qui essayait de ne pas pleurer de rire pour ne pas faire couler son maquillage.

Holly- Je t'expliquerai mon choupinet. Je t'expliquerai.

Il la vit relancer une recherche sur le net alors que le chargement de la clé USB était presque terminer.

Ronald- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Holly- Je cherche les boutiques de gnôles. Histoire qu'on soit pas venu pour rien.

Ronald esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant bien là l'esprit pratique de sa petite amie.

Documentation en poche ils prirent à nouveau le métro en direction du magasin d'alcool.

En se tenant à la barre pour ne pas tomber aux mouvements brusques du wagon le clown soupirait, regrettant sa voiture en forme de soulier rouge et les routes ensoleillés de McDonaldland. De plus les visages blasés des gens le rendait presque malade. Ou était-ce le mal des transports ?

Les deux nouvelles bouteilles de tequila dans le sac-à-dos le couple se dirigea vers une ruelle. Autant partir d'ici discrètement.

Ronald- Donne moi la main, on rentre chez nous.

La jeune rousse ferma les yeux en croisant les doigts le temps que Ronald appui sur le bouton.

Mais comparer à la dernière fois le bouton fonctionna ! Les renvoyant de suite à McDonaldland.

Sauf qu'il revinrent… dans le parc, les pieds dans la fontaine. Holly rouvrit les yeux en constatant cela.

Holly- Humf ?  
Ronald-… Quelque chose à dut beug mais on est à la maison.

Et joyeux il grimpa sur le rebord de la fontaine en aidant sa chérie à faire de même.

Ronald- ça va ? Pas trop mouillée ?  
Holly- Tu devrais plutôt être content d'me faire mouiller non ?

Le clown était presque sûr d'avoir comprit ce sous-entendu là ! Et il en rit plus discrètement que sa petite amie avant de tourner sur lui même pour retrouver ses habits normaux ainsi que se débarrasser du maquillage, retrouvant sa peau blanche et ses marques clownesque. Holly lui tendit le sac à dos avant de faire de même et prit une grande respiration satisfaite en retrouvant son apparence McDonaldlandienne.

Holly- Ah c'est mieux comme ça.

Ronald sourit en coin. Il repensait à la crise qu'elle avait taper en découvrant sa nouvelle apparence le matin après son anniversaire.

Ils virent leurs amis courir vers eux, la joie et le soulagement se lisant sur leurs visages.

Sundae- J'vous avez bien dit que j'avais vu un éclair blanc dans l'parc !  
Grimace- Mais j'ai toujours pas comprit ! Il était à quoi cet éclair que t'as vu ? Au chocolat ? Au café ? A la vanille ?  
Hamburglar- Un éclair dans l'ciel gros bêta !

Birdie sauta directement dans les bras d'Holly.

Birdie- Holly ! J'suis tellement contente que tu sois de retour !  
Holly- Moi aussi j'suis contente d'être revenue.

Il y avait une cacophonie générale. Les uns demandant aux autres ce qui s'était passer en leur absence.


	18. McDonaldland

Ronald- Comment vont les Happys ?  
Sundae- Le Professeur a essayer de regarder à travers les planches, il est tomber à la renverse quand ils ont sauter sur la vitre pour faire des grimaces.  
Grimace- Hé non j'étais pas avec eux moi !  
Hamburglar- On parle pas d'toi Grimace.  
Grimace- Mais si Sundae vient de dire que…

La rouquine ramassa son sac-à-dos que son petit ami avait poser au sol et le remit sur une de ses épaule en coupant la parole au gros bonhomme violet.

Holly- Bref y vont bien puisque y sont toujours aussi chiants.  
Sundae- On peut dire ça comme ça.  
Franklin- Oui et non. Leur couleur rouge est de plus en plus terne. Papa aussi a essayer de jeter un œil, certain sont mal en point.  
Holly- ça leur fera les pieds.

Le clown essaya de retenir un soupir.

Sundae- Et alors vous avez apprit quoi à Morneland ?  
Ronald- Justement il faut qu'on aille voir le Dr Quizzical.

Holly sortit la clé USB de sa poche et joua avec entre ses doigts.

Holly- On a de la documentation pour lui.  
Franklin- Alors venez !

Et le couple emboîta le pas derrière le fils de l'inventeur. Derrière eux leur chien parla.

Sundae- Je vais prévenir Jedrick que vous êtes bien rentrer !  
Holly- Merci Sundae !

Et le toutou s'en alla de l'autre coté du chemin pendant que Grimace, Hamburglar et Birdie décidèrent d'aller à la pleine de jeux en attendant des nouvelles.

Ronald ne cachait pas sa joie de retrouver les toboggans magiques de McDonaldland ! Tellement mieux que ce fichu métro ! Même si l'atterrissage… laissait parfois à désiré, ça il voulait bien l'admettre.  
Quoi que les bousculades à chaque entrées et sorties du métro n'étaient pas beaucoup plus confortable que de tomber sur les fesses à la sortie du toboggan.

Dr Quizzical- Vous êtes de retour ! Je vois que le dispositif de retour a parfaitement fonctionner !

Le scientifique les accueillit à bras ouverts à peine avaient-ils passer la porte de la maison. Le Dr Quizzical avait les traits tirés et des poches sous les yeux. Fort à parier qu'il n'avait fait que se préoccuper des Happys en l'absence des deux clowns.

Ronald- Oui sans aucun problème.  
Holly- Et on a les infos.

Elle sortit une fois de plus la clé USB de sa poche et la donna au scientifique qui remonta ses lunettes en la prenant.

Dr Quizzical- Très bien, je vais étudier ça. Franklin va préparer la machine en bas s'il te plaît.

Enthousiaste, le garçon descendit au laboratoire.

Franklin- Tout de suite papa !

Le Dr Quizzical retourna son attention sur le couple.

Dr Quizzical- Vous deux vous devriez aller vous reposer. J'imagine que cette petite excursion n'a pas été de tout repos.  
Ronald- Et bien… plus reposante que la dernière fois.

 

De retour chez eux après avoir rassurer Jedrick au vidéophone que tout allait bien, Holly s'était servit un verre de tequila qu'elle sirotait sur la terrasse en regardant l'horizon.  
Son petit ami arriva derrière elle pour l'enlacer tout en souriant.

Ronald- Tout va bien ?  
Holly- Avec de la tequila tout va toujours bien.

Le clown rit.

Ronald- J'te sens préoccupée.  
Holly- Boarf… Je sais que t'aime pas l'idée de laisser dépérir les Happys. Mais.. tu te souviens de l'état de McDonaldland quand je suis arriver ? C'était leur faute putain !

Elle sentit contre son dos Ronald pousser un soupir.

Ronald- On fera ce qu'on peut pour eux.

Leur chien les rejoint tranquillement.

Sundae- Hé les autres voudraient qu'on aille les rejoindre à la pleine de jeux et qu'on aille au restaurant fêter votre retour.

A vrai dire toute les occasions étaient bonnes pour aller manger un burger ici-bas. Le clown retrouva son grand sourire enjoué habituel.

Ronald- ça me paraît une excellente idée ! Holly qu'en dis-tu ?

Elle aussi avec un sourire en coin fini cul-sec le fond de son verre de tequila puis le lança en l'air et frappa deux fois des mains pour le faire disparaître avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Holly- Preums sur le tourniquet !

Elle partit comme une flèche en riant, suivit de près par son chéri et Sundae.

Ronald- Hééé ! Moi d'abord !  
Sundae- Je vous préviens que je ne pousserai pas le tourniquet !

Ouais… une soirée sans penser aux Happys ils en avaient besoin !

La rouquine aurait aussi aimer ne pas trop penser à son monde d'origine mais évidemment les questions de ses amis étaient inévitables.

Hamburglar- Et vous ne m'avez même pas rapporter un burger de là bas.  
Ronald- Tu serais déçu, ils ne sont pas aussi bons qu'ici.  
Holly- Faut dire qui poussent pas sur les arbres.  
Hamburglar- Mais du coup vous faite comment ?  
Holly- Bah on tue des vaches.  
Hamburglar- Mais pourquoi faire ?  
Holly- Bah parce qu'une vache vivante ça tiens moins bien entre deux tranches de pain.


	19. Inquiétante matinée

Le lendemain matin, après une soirée qui s'était fini bien tard en papotages avec leurs amis, Ronald et Holly étaient encore enlacer bien au chaud sous les divers couettes du lit hamburger.

Ils dormaient à poings fermés quand une sonnerie stridente les réveilla.  
La jeune rousse se contenta de grommeler en glissant une des couverture sur sa tête, son petit ami sans même ouvrir les yeux tendit machinalement le bras pour éteindre le réveil.

Mais après plusieurs tâtonnements il ouvrit enfin les paupières en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas le réveil qui sonnait. Le clown n'eut pas vraiment le temps de remettre en place ces idées que sa chérie marmonna une insulte dans les draps avant de frapper deux fois des mains. Une enclume apparût dans un petit tourbillon de magie au dessus de la table de chevet et tomba sur le réveil comme un poids mort, l'explosant alors que ce n'était même pas lui qui sonnait.

Elle aussi ouvrit les yeux en sortant la tête de sous les couvertures en se demandant ce qui se passer, le bruit dérangeant n'ayant pas cesser.

Le vidéophone !  
C'était la sonnerie du vidéophone !

Ronald se leva, emportant avec lui le draps vert, censé représenter une feuille de salade, autour de sa taille pour courir jusqu'au placard et enfiler son pantalon de pyjama. Il claqua rapidement des doigts pour retirer la magie qui insonoriser la chambre et le couple put entendre la voix de leur chien qui criait depuis l'étage inférieur.

Sundae- TELEPHOOONE !  
Ronald- ON A ENTENDU SUNDAE !

Holly, beaucoup moins pudique que son héro d'enfance, se dirigea nue comme un ver en direction la porte de la salle de bain pour prendre son peignoir jaune qui était derrière celle-ci.

Holly- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Ronald- Je ne sais pas mais pour que ça appel si tôt ça doit être grave.

Le clown enfila également sa veste de pyjama sous l'oeil moqueur de sa petite amie et descendit par la barre, finissant de fermer les boutons une fois au sol en allant jusqu'aux divers écrans de son installation d'appel vidéo. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil vert alors qu'Holly descendait à son tour.

Ronald- Allo, Ronald McDonald j'écoute !  
Hamburglar- Ah bin enfin !  
Birdie- Oh Hamburglar tu peux parler toi aussi tu étais en pyjama quand tu as décrocher !  
Grimace- Zzz Zzz ZzZ Zzz  
Capitaine Crook- Moussaillons ! C'est très grave !  
Ronald- Mais que se passe t-il ?

Encore ensommeillée, Holly rejoint son héro d'enfance en se penchant pour s'appuyer les bras sur le dossier de la chaise, observant du coin de l'oeil Sundae qui s'était rendormit les quatre fers en l'air dans son panier.

Capitaine Crook- Je partais tôt à la pêche alors je suis passer vérifié le restaurant où sont enfermer les Happys et ils ont comme d'habitude essayer d'enfoncer la porte et puis… plus rien tout à coup !  
Ronald- Comment ça plus rien ?  
Capitaine Crook- Plus rien Moussaillon ! Plus un bruit !  
Hamburglar- C'est louche.  
Grimace- Y sont peut-être partie ?

La rousse se mit à chanter.

Holly- Libéréééee ! Délivrééee !

Ronald essaya de se montrer sérieux bien malgré lui.

Ronald- Holly !  
Holly- Moi s'que j'en dis.  
Birdie- Vous pensez qu'il s'est passer quoi ?  
Capitaine Crook- Je n'en sais rien.  
Ronald- Il faudrait entrer pour savoir ce qui se passe.  
Hamburglar- Super...  
Birdie- Moui…  
Grimace- Euuuuh…

Personne n'était vraiment motivé, en particulier Holly qui fit mine de se rendormir sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

Moment de solitude pour le clown.

 

Bientôt toute la bande se retrouva devant le restaurant du Lac Filet-O-Fish où était enfermer les petites boites rouges.

Grimace- Euh… Qui y va en premier ?

Le voleur de burger poussa la fille oiseau en avant.

Hamburglar- Honneur aux filles !  
Birdie- Hé ! Tu dis bien ça quand ça t'arrange !  
Hamburglar- Bah toi aussi puisque quand j'le dis tu veux pas !

Ronald passa entre eux pour les séparer.

Ronald- Du calme ! On va tous y…

Avec un soupir presque agacé, la rouquine passa devant le petit groupe en sortant au passage un pied d'biche d'une des poche de son héro d'enfance. Ils la regardèrent tous se diriger vers la porte et en retirer les planches cloués qui en barricader l'entrée.

Holly- On va bien voir si y sont toujours là les enquiquineurs.  
Birdie- Fait attention Holly.

Le clown et le gros bonhomme violet qui étaient les plus grands se baissèrent juste à temps pour ne pas recevoir une des planches en pleine tronche.

Ronald- Euh… fait aussi attention avec les planches ma chérie.

Ils se baissèrent une seconde fois à la deuxième planche jeter en arrière par la jeune fille.

Elle ouvrit prudemment la première porte.. puis la seconde.. L'intérieur était sombre et l'interrupteur ne fonctionna pas.

Sundae- Tu vois quelque chose ?  
Holly- J'crois qui ont saboter les fils électrique, y a pas d'raison qui y'es plus d'courant.

Ronald s'avança à hauteur de sa chérie pour lui aussi constater les lieux.

Ronald- ça a l'air vide.  
Holly- Champagne ?  
Ronald- Holly !  
Holly- Ok, ok j'ai rien dit.


	20. Fausse alerte

La jeune rouquine fit quelques pas en avant pour essayer d'y voir et comprendre quelque chose à ce silence. Soudain elle se sentit tomber !  
Ses pieds se prenant dans quelque chose et elle se ramassa au sol de tout son long en pestant.

Holly- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE DE SA MERE LA FOURCHETTE !

Inquiet, le clown sortit de ses mains plusieurs boules lumineuses qui s'envolèrent vers le plafond pour éclairer la salle.

Révélant ainsi sa chérie à terre les pieds prit dans un fatras de ficelles qui avaient été tendus en plein milieu du passage ainsi que les boites pourpres parlantes cachés dans tout les coins qui à la lumière se précipitèrent vers la sortie avec de joyeux cris de guerres tel une armée de Gremlins !

Ils sortirent rapidement comme une seule vague, Ronald s'avança à pas rapide vers Holly.

Ronald- ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?  
Holly- Non. Et pas grace à eux !

Il sortit de sa poche une grosse paire de ciseaux avec les quelles il coupa les fils afin que sa chérie puisse se relever. Dehors on entendait les hurlements de panique de leurs amis.

Ronald- Aie aie aie.  
Holly- ça r'commence !

Le couple sortit pour voir comme d'habitude les Happys faire les fous en enquiquinant tout les êtres vivants à la ronde, la végétation compris.

Le clown soupira les bras ballants devant la scène, commençant à manquer d'arguments ou d'excuses envers les boites rouges.

Holly- Je propose le lance-flammes.  
Ronald- Non, on risquerai de toucher nos amis.

Holly jeta un regard de biais à son héro d'enfance. En général il avait pour habitude de la contredire quand elle proposait de sortir les gros moyens pour se débarrasser des Happys.  
C'était presque inquiétant.

Ronald- Je prend ceux de droite, tu prend ceux de gauche ?  
Holly- OK c'est parti.

Et chacun d'un coté du terrain le couple tenta de récupéré toute les boites pourpres.

Avec ou sans magie ils les renvoyaient un par un ou par paquet de plusieurs dans le restaurant aménager. Les portes s'ouvrant et se fermant rapidement à l'aide de magie. La rousse shoota dans un des Happy qui passa les portes dans un vol plané en criant.

Holly- BUT POUR HOLLY MCDONALD !

Grimace et Birdie s'amusèrent à faire une mini hola. Sundae passa en courant devant eux avec un Happy accrocher au bout de la queue.

Sundae- AIDEZ MOI AU LIEU DE FAIRE LES IMBECILES !

 

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard presque toute les boites parlantes étaient à nouveau dans le restaurant. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte en vitesse pour en balancer une qu'elle tenait par la poignée.

Holly- Il en reste encore ?

Assis dans l'herbe, le chien épousseter la touffe de poils rouges qui ornait le bout de sa queue.

Sundae- J'espère que non.

En râlant, la fille oiseau ramassait ses plumes jaunes autour d'elles. 

Birdie- Grrmmbblll ils sont fatigants à m'arracher les plumes !

Le voleur de burger à coté d'elle éclata de rire en la pointant du doigt.

Hamburglar- Ha ha ha ha ha ! Sans plumes du vas finir a poil ! C'est drôle parce que t'as pas de poils mais des plumes ! Ha ha ha ha !

Birdie fronça les sourcils.

Birdie- Tu n'es pas drôle Hamburglar !  
Grimace- HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! ... J'ai pas comprit.

Sundae soupira de la bêtise de son ami violet. Ronald arriva avec deux Happys dans les bras et un autre qui le suivait tout sourire en tirant inlassablement sur les kilomètres de foulards qui sortait de la poche du clown.

Le pauvre héro de McDonaldland avait rarement afficher un visage si blasé alors que les boites pourpres dans ses bras tenter de lui tirer les cheveux ou les oreilles.

Ronald- Pfff… je n'ai aucune autorité sur eux.  
Sundae- Mais qui en a ?

Sans répondre, Ronald profita de la porte ouverte par sa chérie pour y jeter les deux fauteurs de troubles qu'il tenait. Celui au sol se dépêchant de tirer sur le reste des foulards, sortant au passage un tas d'accessoires magiques ou inutiles que le clown gardait dans ses poches, comme un faux poulet en plastique, un burger jouet qui fait « pouic pouic », de grandes lunettes de soleil aux montures rouges, un chapeau de magicien, un skateboard et… une baguette magique noire et blanche hors norme qui lui tomba sur la tête, l'assommant presque.  
Holly profita que le Happy voyait trente-six chandelles pour l'attraper par la poignée et le jeter avec ses colocataires.

Birdie- Wouah ! Ronald elle est énorme ta grosse baguette magique !

Très amusée, l'expression pleine de sous-entendus la rouquine ajouta.

Holly- Ouais, c'est ce que je lui dit tout les soirs.

Pour une fois le clown comprit l'allusion et espérant ne pas rougir, ne sachant plus où se mettre il claqua des doigts afin que ses affaires retournent à leur place dans ses poches en un éclair.

Ronald- Euh.. hum.. oui bon… qui veut un petit déjeuner ?

Sans se faire prier son chien se leva en direction de l'allée jaune.

Sundae- Si ce n'est pas moi qui le prépare je suis pour.  
Hamburlar- Y aura des burgers ?

Ronald rit.

Ronald- Oui Hamburglar

Il jeta un œil vers sa petite amie.

Ronald- Et du bacon.

Avec un sourire elle frappa deux fois des mains afin que les planches de bois aillent se reclouées toute seule sur la porte du restaurant.

Holly- Toi tu sais me prendre par les sentiments.


	21. A la recherche d'une solution

Sur le chemin en direction du restaurant du parc, le clown tenait d'une main celle de sa chérie, de l'autre il essayait vainement de remettre en place plusieurs foulards qui menaçaient de s'échapper de sa poche.

Ronald- Mais c'est une manie chez eux de me vider les poches.  
Holly- C'est aussi une manie chez moi de te vider les bourses mais ça tu t'en plains moins.

Elle rit autant à son sous-entendu qu'au regard plein intercompréhension que son héro d'enfance tourna vers elle. Ronald avait bien comprit qu'il venait de raté un nouveau sous-entendu mais… Il fallait juste qu'il fasse le lien entre des bourses, ses poches et… Ah OK il venait de comprendre.

A son regard expressif la rousse vit qu'il venait de pigé et rit encore. Son petit ami était parfois long à la détente mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait son charme.

Hamburglar qui n'avait strictement rien suivit des sous-entendus relança la conversation à propos des boites rouges.

Hamburglar- C'est peut-être pour te piquer ta magie ?

Le clown redevint plus pensif, une main sous le menton.

Ronald- Mais à part à cause de l'oublie je ne pense pas qu'on puisse me la prendre.

A vrai dire il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à ce sujet.  
Holly haussa les épaules, comme un peu saoulée.

Holly- Dans un sens c'est un peu ce qu'ils faisaient dans mon ancien univers. Te dépouiller de ta magie. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont été créer ces bidules. A la base ils étaient là pour te remplacer mais ils leur manqué ce petit « truc » que tu avais et qu'ils n'auront jamais.  
Ronald- Et c'est quoi le « truc » ?

La jeune fille afficha un sourire en coin bienveillant.

Holly- J'en sais trop rien. Moi j'dirais que s'que t'a pour toi c'est d'être à la fois un adulte et un enfant. Protecteur et compagnon de jeux en même temps. Les Happys ne sont que des boites souriantes qui font des conneries. Toute la magie du monde ne pourrait leur donner la confiance que les enfants peuvent avoir en toi.

Ronald sourit et embrassa sa chérie.

Le voleur de burger leva les yeux au ciel devant le baiser et continua sa route vers le restaurant.

Hamburglar- Ouais bah tout ça nous avance pas.

Et il n'avait pas vraiment tord.

 

Ils passèrent une partie de la journée à taper l'incruste à une des tables de pique-nique du parc, usant du papier et du crayon en plans divers sur l'avenir des Happys. Sans trouver de solution convaincante.

Le groupe d'amis fut à un moment rejoint par Jedrick qui voulait l'avis de sa fille d'adoption sur la nouvelle carabine à savon qu'il avait inventer.

Le clown se rappelant de la publicité tenta de proposer à nouveau l'alternative de garder les boites rouges criardes comme aides pour la fabrications des jouets un peu à la façon des lutins du Père Noël. Mais il ne gagna qu'un coup de canne sur la tête, le vieille homme ne voulant pas des Happys dans ses pattes.

Jedrick- Ils sont trop idiots pour ça.  
Hamburglar- Ouais, même Grimace est plus intelligent qu'eux !  
Grimace- Merci !… Euh… Je sais pas comment je dois l'prendre.  
Birdie- Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit Grimace.  
Sundae- Le soucis c'est qu'ils brisent tout.  
Holly- Remarque que si un jouet arrive à leur résister on pourra dire qu'il est solide.

Ronald cessa de se frotter la tête suite au coup et nota ce que venait de dire sa chérie. Ce n'était pas idiot comme réflexion.

 

Le soir tombant Grimace s'étira en bâillant.

Grimace- Pfff j'ai trop réfléchit pour aujourd'hui.

Avachit sur la table, Hamburglar se moqua.

Hamburglar- C'est certain que quand on a pas l'habitude.  
Birdie- Parce que toi t'as l'habitude sans doute ?

Vexé il se redressa vers la fille oiseau.

Hamburglar- Oui ! Pour voler tout les burgers de McDonaldland j'ai réfléchit à tout un tas de plans plus habiles les uns que les autres j'te ferai dire.

Birdie se moqua à son tour.

Birdie- Et rappel moi combien de tes plans ont fonctionner ?

Comme couper dans son élan le garçon se mit à bégayer avant de compter sur ses doigts et finalement se tourna vers le couple de clowns.

Hamburglar- Dites, vous vous souvenez si j'ai déjà réussi ?  
Holly- On doit vraiment te répondre ?

Hamburglar croisa les bras en faisant mine de bouder sous le rire la fille oiseau.

Ronald- Ecoutez on reprendra tout ça demain. La nuit porte conseil.  
Grimace- Et si on aller au cinéma pour se changer les idées ?  
Sundae- Oui il y avait ce film sur les aliens que Franklin voulait voir. Et moi aussi.

Le héro de McDonaldland retrouva le sourire en tournant les boutons de sa montre.

Ronald- Je l'appelle pour qu'il nous rejoigne au cinéma avec Tika.

Holly frappa deux fois des mains pour faire disparaître le fatras de papiers qui été sur la table. Pas la peine de laisser traîner tout ça.

Aller au cinéma avec ses amis était quasiment un plaisir qu'elle avait découvert à McDonaldland. Aller voir un film sans que ça soit une sortie organiser par le Foyer ou en se faufilant dans la salle sans payer le ticket, ou encore sans que ça soit parce qu'elle squatter la soupente du grenier d'un vieux cinéma de quartier.

D'accord ce vieux cinéma craquait de partout comme-ci rien n'avait été remit aux normes depuis les années cinquante mais c'était là que la rouquine avait découvert le Rocky Horror Picture Show et… Bordel elle ne regretter pas cette soupente !  
Y faut toujours se faire de bons souvenirs.


	22. Soirée cinéma

Le film sur une invasion alien avec les clans des bons et des méchants aliens était finalement assez classique aux yeux de la rouquine. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas comme ses amis d'apprécier cette soirée.

A la sortie du cinéma Birdie secouait sa main pour retirer le pop-corn coller dans ses plumes en pestant.

Birdie- Raaah ! Maudit pop-corn !  
Hamburglar- Ha ha ha ha !  
Birdie- Cesse de rire toi ! Tu t'es cacher les yeux pendant tout l'film !

Le voleur de burger croisa les bras.

Hamburglar- Même pas vrai !  
Franklin- Grimace c'est bon tu peux sortir le film est fini.

Le gros bonhomme violet sortit de derrière un piler, un grand seau vide de pop-corn sur la tête qu'il souleva tout juste jusqu'à ses yeux l'air inquiet.

Grimace- C'est sûr ?  
Ronald- Mais oui viens.  
Tika- Gros trouillard.  
Grimace- Je suis pas trouillard !… Euh… quelqu'un peut me raccompagner ? Je veux pas prendre le toboggan tout seul.

Sundae se frappa une patte sur le front.

Sundae- Pfff… Tu as peur de trouver un alien dans le toboggan ?

Le clown se fit pour lui même la remarque qu'un méchant extraterrestre dans les toboggans serait sans doute toujours moins déprimant que le métro dans l'ancien monde de sa chérie.

Franklin prit Grimace par le bras.

Franklin- Viens on va faire la route ensemble. Papa ne m'en voudra pas si je rentre un peu plus tard à cause de ça.  
Tika- Je vous accompagne.

La fille oiseau bâilla.

Birdie- Je vais rentrer à la maison aussi. Je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit.  
Sundae- Je vais aussi retrouver mon panier.

Holly jeta un regard vers son héro d'enfance.

Holly- On irait pas faire une petite balade avant de rentrer ?  
Ronald- Pourquoi pas. La nuit est belle et ça nous videra la tête.

Leur chien sembla soudain bien moins sûr de lui.

Sundae- Vous allez me laisser rentrer tout seul ?  
Ronald- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur Sundae ?  
Sundae- Non mais…  
Hamburglar- Ha ! Trouillard !  
Sundae- Toi même ! Comme si tu allais rentrer chez toi en sifflotant sans penser aux méchants aliens !

Le garçon perdit son petit air supérieur en regardant les ombres dans la rue autour de lui.

Hamburglar- Euh… hum… BIRDIE ATTEND NOUS ON T'ACCOMPAGNE !  
Sundae- Oui on va pas te laisser rentrer toute seule !

La fille oiseau qui était déjà au bout de la rue se retourna les ailes sur les hanches, les yeux au ciel.

Birdie- Si vous voulez.  
Hamburglar- Il faudra bien deux garçons forts comme nous pour te protéger si un extraterrestre sort du coin de la rue.  
Birdie- Mais oui bien sûr…

Si ça leur faisait plaisir de le croire.

Le couple se retrouvant seul se mit lentement en marche vers la campagne de McDonaldland.

Ronald- ça ne te fais pas peur se genre de film ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

Holly- Pas vraiment. J'ai vu des films pires que celui là.

Le clown se dit qu'il préférait ne pas savoir. Il se souvenait déjà pendant ses sorties dans le monde d'Holly avoir vu des affiches d'une série de films nommés « Saw » et rien que ça lui avait donner la nausée.

La bonne humeur semblait pourtant de retour chez tous après cette petite séance au cinéma mais Ronald voyait bien que Holly restait comme mélancolique.

Le clown lâcha la main de sa chérie pour se placer en face d'elle sans qu'elle n'est pour autant la moindre réaction.

Ronald- qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
Holly-...  
Ronald- Holly dit moi.

A son tour elle haussa les épaules.

Holly- Rien j'en ai juste marre... Les Happys... C'est comme si ils étaient de toute façon destinés a bouffer McDonaldland que ça soit d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'est comme une malédiction. Et d’être ici de les avoir fait oublier dans mon monde... Est-ce que j'ai pas fait pire que mieux ?

Son héro d'enfance en perdit son sourire devant de si sombres pensées.

Ronald- Non ! Non... Faut pas raisonner comme ca ! Surtout pas ! McDonaldland à ressuscité grâce a toi ne l'oublie jamais.

A nouveau elle haussa les épaules aucunement convaincue.  
Le clown essaya de retrouver un semblant de sourire en redressant la tête de sa chérie vers lui.

Ronald- Tu sais ce qui te remonte toujours le moral ? Un peu d'magie !

Elle esquissa a peine un sourire.

Holly- Non Choupinet vraiment.

Mais le clown avec un air complice la tira par la main sur une autre route de briques jaunes, l’entraînant bientôt en courant à distance de la ville dans un de ces autres coins de campagne propre à McDonaldland, sur une large plaine.

Il lui lâcha la main en lui faisant signe d'attendre une seconde et sortit de sa poche un foulard rouge qui se transforma en baguette magique quand il le secoua. Puis il fit de larges gestes théâtraux vers les étoiles et comme un chef d’orchestre qui dirige une symphonie il les fit scintiller en leur faisant jouer une petite musique, la rouquine reconnaissait l'air de "good time great tast" vieille air de pub Mcdo.

Son héro d'enfance se retourna vers elle tout sourire en l'entendant rire.

Ronald- Et ce n'est pas tout !


	23. Nuit romantique

Il jeta sa baguette au sol et celle-ci se transforma en une fleur qui s'ouvrit avec... Un moulin a poivre caché au creux de ses pétales.

Ronald le ramassa et mit du poivre au creux de sa main qu'il tendit à la jeune fille.

Ronald- Souffle.

Ce qu'elle fit avec une mine amusée.  
Le clown souffla à son tour sur le poivre qu'avec sa magie il envoya sur un nuage qui éternua... Explosant de la pluie qui resta en suspend dans l’atmosphère, Ronald ayant arrêter le cours du temps.

Il était très fier de lui devant l'air émerveillée de sa chérie. De tout les pouvoirs qu'il possédait c'était celui ci qui avait toujours le plus fait briller les yeux d'Holly.

Il claqua des doigts pour faire briller toute les gouttes d'eau autour d'eux comme des milliers de lucioles. La petite musique comme lointaine des étoiles continuant. Il s’inclina en faisant un baise main à sa rouquine.

Ronald- Tu m'accordes cette danse ?

Elle rit franchement

Holly- Ronald t’existerai pas, y faudrait t'inventer !

Toujours en souriant il se redressa en prenant Holly par la main et la taille pour l’entraîner dans la danse.

Ronald- Mais c'est pour ça qu'on m'a inventer !

Elle rit encore en suivant le mouvement. Elle l'aimait sans se l'expliquer cet incorrigible romantique naïf ! Et elle se demandait encore comment elle faisait pour danser ainsi en arrivant à ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds.

La danse prit fin hors de la zone pluvieuse et elle tomba derrière eux dans une pluie d’étincelles dorée.

Ronald- Ca va mieux ?

Pour toute réponse la jeune fille l'embrassa en s'accrochant a son col.

D'abord un peu surprit Ronald répondit au baiser en l’enlaçant.

Le clown avait l'impression que sa chérie le supplier de l'aimer. La façon dont elle s'accrochait à lui. Sa façon de l'embrasser.

Tout les deux s'installèrent au sol, Ronald adosser à un grand arbre à tarte aux pommes entre les buissons de frites, sa chérie contre lui.  
Ils regardèrent un moment le ciel en profitant du silence des lieux. Quelques un des longs nuages si typique de McDonaldland flottaient tranquillement, les étoiles semblaient joyeuses et la lune dormait paisiblement.

C'est là qu'on pourrait se demander quand exactement les choses ont dérapés.

Ce n'était d'abord que quelques baisers, un câlin et quelques caresses plus ou moins innocentes…

Et puis Holly fit bientôt face à son héro d'enfance, facilitant leurs baisers amoureux. Le clown avait l'habitude maintenant que sa chérie entre-ouvre régulièrement la fermeture éclair de sa salopette pendant ce genre de bécotage. En revanche il se surprit presque d'ainsi hors de chez eux passer franchement ses mains sous le débardeur de la rouquine pour l'aider à le retirer dévoilant son soutien-gorge rouge et jaune.  
Mais à cette heure qui pouvait les surprendre ?

Et pourtant une mélodie arriva à leurs oreilles comme de plus en plus proche…

« When the clock strikes half past six, babe Time to head for golden lights It's a good time for the great taste… »

Personne à droite ? Personne à gauche ?  
De toute façon cette mélodie ne pouvait venir que de…   
Le couple de clowns leva la tête.

Pour voir Mac Tonight perché comme à son habitude sur son nuage, juste à la cime de l'arbre, avec son piano à queue et qui d'une main glissa sa paire de lunette de soleil le long de son nez pour leur faire un clin d'oeil.

Le rouge aux joues Ronald remonta la fermeture éclair de sa salopette en quatrième vitesse, Holly remit paresseusement son débardeur.

Ronald- Mac Tonight ! ça va pas la tête ?  
Mac Tonight- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas les amoureux ? Pas d'accompagnement en musique ?

La rousse pouffa de rire, son héro d'enfance la resserra contre lui.

Ronald- On s'en passera merci.  
Mac Tonight- Ah bon…


	24. Mac Tonight apporte la solution

Presque déçut l'homme à la tête de croissant de lune se remit correctement derrière son piano.

Mac Tonight- Voilà, on pense rendre service et…  
Holly- C'est pas que tu rends pas service mais…  
Mac Tonight- ça va, ça va j'ai comprit.

Et un peu boudeur il rejoua sa mélodie, son nuage reprit de la hauteur en s'éloignant.

Holly- Le pauvre il voulait bien faire.

Le clown essaya de calmer ses nerfs de s'être fait surprendre ainsi et se réinstalla contre l'arbre, à demi allonger, sa chérie coucher contre lui.

Ronald- C'est vrai qu'on pourrait penser à l'inviter plus souvent quand on sort le soir mais… il le dit lui même qu'il préfère rester dans le ciel et jouer du piano.  
Holly- Il anime le ciel et les étoiles c'est pas moche comme job.  
Ronald- Humm…

Ronald n'avait rien contre Mac Tonight, c'était juste que c'était quelqu'un dont il ne se sentait pas vraiment un ami proche. Pas comme avec Birdie, Hamburglar, Grimace ou le reste de sa petite bande habituelle d'amis.

Il réfléchit que c'était peut-être parce qu'ils ne se croisaient pour ainsi dire jamais dans les publicités de l'ancien monde d'Holly.

Le héro de McDonaldland fut brusquement sortit de ses pensées quand la rouquine se redressa rapidement.

Holly- Attend les étoiles mais c'est pas con ça !  
Ronald- Pardon ?

Là il avait louper un épisode et il se redressa à son tour.

Holly- Les étoiles ! Les Happys on peut pas leur trouver une petite planète tranquille où ils pourront faire autant de dégâts qu'ils le souhaitent sans enquiquiner personne ?

Effectivement y avait de l'idée !

Jusque ici tout le monde avait chercher des idées qui incluait de garder les Happys sur la planète même.  
(Excepter l'idée de la jeune rousse qui était de balancer les boites rouges par le portail directement dans les bureaux des anciens publicistes de McDonald's et de les laisser se démerder avec leurs absurdes créations.)  
Mais après tout l'espace de McDonaldland restait McDonaldland et une colonie de Happys… leur donner un micro-univers à eux n'était pas si bête.

Ronald- Mais c'est une super idée ! Je pourrai même demander à CosMc de leur trouver une petite planète.

Le clown se leva, tout sourire il se tourna vers la ville.

Ronald- Il faut prévenir les aut…

Mais Holly elle aussi se releva et le rattrapa par la salopette.

Holly- Ils dorment. On leur dira demain matin.

Ronald regarda le ciel étoilé au dessus de lui.

Ronald- On devrait rentrer nous aussi.

Sa petite amie avec un sourire taquin rouvrit lentement sa fermeture éclair.

Holly- Pour dormir ?

Quelque chose disait au clown que la jeune rousse avait idée de continuer leur activité nocturne dans leur lit hamburger… Ah si Mac Tonight ne les avait pas déranger !

 

Le couple rentra chez eux sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Sudae qui ronflait dans son panier.

Dans le grand lit en forme de burger c'est Holly qui prenait les commandes, de bonne humeur après cette idée pour se débarrasser des Happys tout en faisant qu'ils restent à McDonaldland.

Ronald la laissait faire, essayant de chasser de son esprit le fait d'avoir été surprit par Mac Tonight quelques instant plus tôt. Si ça n'avait pas l'air de perturber sa chérie, lui en revanche… c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait gêner de cette façon !

Holly- Arrête de pensé.

Elle sourit.

Holly- Je veux mon menu super size.

Se concentrant plus sur sa petite amie, le clown retourna la situation à son avantage en souriant également.

Ronald- Sur place ?  
Holly- Oui vu que à emporter dans l'parc t'as pas l'air partant.

Là elle marquer un point.

Ronald embrassa Holly, amusé de ses caresses. Comme si elle ne se lasser toujours pas de la douceur de sa peau blanche comme le lait, comme si elle ne se rendait toujours pas compte qu'elle avait à présent la même.

La rouquine avait l'impression d'oublier tout les soucis du monde une fois dans les bras de son héro d'enfance.

Même si avant son arrivée à McDonaldland elle n'avait jamais penser à lui de cette façon. Elle aimait l'embrasser, sa chaleur, perdre contact avec la réalité pendant leurs ébats… Elle aimait toute la tendresse dont son petit ami était capable, comme elle aimait le voir hors de lui à la merci du plaisir…

 

Le lendemain matin malgré la sonnerie du réveil, le couple resta au lit un long moment. 

Hier ils avaient été réveiller trop tôt et s'étaient coucher trop tard. Holly avait décrété que les Happys pouvaient bien attendre une grasse matinée de plus et Ronald n'avait pas envie de la contrarier.

Le clown remarqua soudain que sa petite amie, blottit contre lui, fixait depuis quelques minutes les portes de placards en face du lit avec un demi-sourire amusé.

Ronald- A quoi tu penses ?  
Holly- A ta tenue des années cinquante.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. On ne pouvait pas l'oublier cette tenue ?

Holly- Je me demande à quoi j'aurai pu ressembler si j'avais été créer en même temps que toi.

Elle se déplaça de façon à chevaucher son héro d'enfance.

Holly- Peut-être une pin-up sexy ?


	25. Rires et rêveries au lit

Ronald essaya de l'imaginer. Hum… L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas…

Ronald- Pourquoi pas ? Une jolie robe jaune ?

Il caressa lentement les hanches de sa chérie. Cette dernière presque pensivement traça d'un doigts le sourire autour des lèvres de son héro d'enfance.

Holly- Et de visage ?  
Ronald- De visage ?  
Holly- A l'époque tu n'avais pas le même « maquillage ».

Dit-elle en imitant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

Le clown posa une main sur sa propre joue en réfléchissant. C'est vrai que ses changements physique il n'en avait réellement prit conscience qu'après son escapade dans l'ancien monde d'Holly.  
Ronald remonta ses mains dans le dos de la rouquine, l'obligeant doucement à se penchée vers lui.

Ronald- Peut-être des triangles plus petits… un sourire plus petit aussi ? Une coiffure comme les filles à l'époque ?  
Holly- Une queue de cheval ?  
Ronald- Non… ces chignons pleins de volume.

Elle laissa échapper un rire avant de l'embrasser.  
Heureusement qu'à McDonaldland leur différence d'age n'avait aucune importance.

Avec un sourire en coin, admirant la vue qu'il avait, le clown prit les mains de sa chérie en enlaçant leurs doigts. Holly également baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine.

Holly- Les pin-up ont toujours des boobs énormes… tu crois que j'en aurait eut plus si on avait été créer à la même période ?

Ronald toussa en avalant sa salive de travers.

Ronald- J'en sais rien.

La jeune fille rit au léger rouge aux joues de son petit ami et c'était à son tour de sourire en coin en haussant les épaules.

Holly- Je suppose que j'vais avoir droit à des changements aux fil des ans j'suis pas idiote. Un jour j'aurai peut-être plus ou moins de poitrine.  
Ronald- Je m'en fiche un peu tu sais.  
Holly- Mouaiiis.

Elle fit une moue aucunement convaincue, retrouvant aussitôt un sourire espiègle.

Holly- Dit moi… au fil du temps tu n'as changer que de coiffure et de « maquillage » ? Ou y a eut plus ou moins de menu super size ici aussi ?

Dit elle en se décalant pour essayer de tirer sur la couverture que son héro d'enfance essayait de retenir.

Ronald- HEEE !

Holly éclata littéralement de rire en se laissant retomber sur le dos de son coté du lit, se tenant le ventre pour calmer son fou rire.

Holly- Oh ça va je blague ! Je sais même pas si les publicistes ont déjà penser à ce genre de truc.

Ronald souleva la couverture pour jeter un œil à son service trois pièces.

Ronald- Je préfère qu'ils continuent à ne pas y penser.

La rouquine éclata à nouveau de rire.

Le clown reposa la couette en tournant la tête vers sa chérie.  
Elle, la pudeur c'était un sentiment qu'elle ne semblait pas connaître. Mais le héro de McDonaldland ne se plaignait pas de la voir se tordre de rire ainsi toute nue sur son lit.

Ronald ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait ce petit coté pudique. Holly avait avancer la théorie que c'était peut-être par rapport aux pubs et aux acteurs qui n'avait pas envie d'être peint en blanc de la tête aux pieds. Ronald était toujours représenter très habillé, collants et sous-pulls sans compter les gants… et ceci expliquer peut-être ce trait de caractère qui était ainsi né chez le véritable Ronald McDonald.

Mais évidemment… Ce n'était pas le genre de théories des quelles ils allaient parler avec le Dr Quizzical.  
Le petit couple gardait ça pour eux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le clown se décala de façon à se coucher contre sa petite amie, passant un bras autour d'elle, la tête reposant sur sa poitrine.

Ronald- Et bien moi je n'ai aucune envie que la taille de tes seins changent. Je les trouve très confortables comme ça.

La jeune fille sourit en caressant les cheveux rouge de son héro d'enfance.

Ronald avait à peine refermer les yeux depuis trente secondes que la sonnerie stridente du visiophone retentit dans toute la maison.

Ronald- Grrmmbblll ! Naaan !

C'est comme si la bulle de leur petit cocon venait d'éclaté.

Avec un gros soupir le clown finit par se lever et mettre son peignoir pour descendre s'installer dans son fauteuil rouge et appuyer sur le bouton d'un des clavier pour décrocher les appels.

Capitaine Cook- AH VOUS VOILA MOUSSAILLON !  
Dr Quizzical- Il faut absolument aller voir les Happys ! C'est une catastrophe !  
Hamburglar- Ouais enfin est-ce qu'on est sûr que c'est vraiment grave ?  
Tika- Hamburglar tu commences vraiment à parler comme Holly.  
Jedrick- Et alors ? T'as quelque chose contre Holly ?  
Tika- Non mais je dis juste que…  
Grimace- Oh y'a une mouche sur mon écran…  
Birdie- Mais y faut quand même faire quelque chose !  
Hamburglar- Pour la mouche de Grimace ?  
Birdie- Mais non pour les Happys triple buse !  
Hamburglar- Se faire traiter de buse par un oiseau…  
Birdie- ESPECE DE… !

Ronald agita les bras en haussant le ton de façon à se faire entendre.

Ronald- DU CALME ! Du calme tout l'monde ! Si vous commenciez par m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Les Happys se sont encore échapper ?  
Tika- Mais nooon !  
Ronald- Alors que se passe t-il ?  
Dr Quizzical- Ils ne sont pas dans leur état normal et ça pourrait s'aggraver ! Ronald ça m'étonne que tu n'es pas déjà été voir se qui se passer du coté du restaurant…

La fin de la phrase de scientifique mourut petit à petit dans sa bouche avant qu'il ne tousse et ne remonte ses lunettes d'un air à la fois gêné et complice.

Dr Quizzical- Mais tu avais sans doute mieux à faire.


	26. Etat grave

Le clown se retourna pour voir se qu'avait vu le Dr Quizzical et… Ah oui… Ronald avait effectivement entendu descendre Holly à la barre mais n'avait pas fait attention qu'elle était descendue vêtue simplement d'un de ses sous-pull à rayures, sous le quel on devinait qu'elle ne portait qu'une petite culotte rouge. Elle venait de passer derrière lui pour se rendre à la cuisine et bien sûr toute la bande l'avait vu à travers la caméra.

Ronald se retourna vers ses amis les yeux fermer en se massant un instant l'arrête du nez. Non il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre en explications, l'occupation de sa matinée semblait assez clair pour tout l'monde.

Ronald- Oui bon ça va…  
Hamburglar- Hé hé hé…  
Birdie- Hamburglar !  
Hamburglar- Quoi ?  
Grimace- Oh Holly elle est encore plus distraite que moi elle a pas mit de pantalon.  
Hamburglar- Je doute qu'elle ai vraiment « oublier » mon vieux…  
Ronald- Bon sinon les Happys ?

Le Capitaine Cook lâcha rapidement sa longue-vu qu'il avait pointé sur son écran et essaya de prendre un air innocent.

Capitaine Cook- Euh oui je disais…

Le scientifique parla plus sérieusement.

Dr Quizzical- Ils perdent leurs couleurs, ils ne cherchent plus à s'échapper ou à nous rendre la vie impossible. Tout le restaurant est redevenue morne et gris comme si il était délabrer depuis des années.  
Ronald- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible !  
Jedrick- Dit à Holly de s'habiller et rendez-vous devant le restaurant !  
Ronald- Euh… oui d'accord.

Et sûr-ce il raccrocha un peu soulager, espérant ne pas avoir à donner d'explications à son « beau-père ».

 

Bientôt, enfin habillés, le couple suivait l'allée de briques jaunes jusqu'au restaurant où était enfermer les maudites boites rouges. Tout leurs amis les y attendaient déjà. 

Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes mais aucun Happys à l'horizon et ça c'était inquiétant effectivement. Encore plus inquiétant, l'état du restaurant !

On aurait crut qu'il était soudain revenue à l'époque ou McDonaldland été oublier !

Sundae- Ah bin vous voilà enfin !  
Holly- Oh ça va on a juste fait une grasse matinée.  
Sundae- Qui nous dit que vous avez dormit.  
Ronald- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec les Happys ?

Le clown voulait vite changer de sujet.

Jedrick- Voit par toi même. Y sont entrain de clamser j'crois.

Le vieille homme s'écarta pour laisser son gendre ainsi que sa fille d'adoption passer et le couple pu voir les dégâts.

Comme si une aura lugubre avait prit possession des lieux l'intérieur de la bâtisse était comme devenue insalubre, sombre et délabrer. Les boites parlantes quand à elles ne parlaient même plus. Quelques unes erraient lentement comme des zombies lobotomiser, les autres étaient coucher ou assit sur les petits lits à leurs tailles. Leurs couleur si rouge de base était devenue un pourpre grisâtre et sale, de larges poches s'étaient former sous leurs yeux, l'expression malade de leur visage comme si ils allaient vomir d'une minute à l'autre.

Ronald ne put s'empêcher de mettre ses mains devant sa bouche, choqué par le spectacle, il n'avait plus vu de tel chose depuis l'oublie de McDonaldland.

Holly- Oh putain d'sa mère la fourchette…  
Ronald- Comme tu dis.

Le clown se tourna vers le Capitaine Crook.

Ronald- Ils sont comme ça depuis longtemps ?  
Capitaine Crook- Au moins depuis ce matin. Ils étaient déjà dans cet état là quand je suis passer vérifier que tout aller bien avant d'aller pêcher.  
Dr Quizzical- Ce qui est tout aussi inquiétant que leur état c'est celui des lieux. Ça pourrait se propager.

Pensive, la rouquine croisa les bras.

Holly- On les enverrai pas se propager chez les publicistes ?  
Ronald- Holly !

Elle fit signe de reddition et recula d'un pas. Son chéri lui se tourna vers leurs amis.

Ronald- Holly a eut une excellente idée hier soir.

Le Dr Quizzical protesta.

Dr Quizzical- Non, non, non ! On en a déjà parler ! Les recycler comme ballons de foot pour pouvoir leur foutre des coups de pieds aux fesses n'est pas une solution !

Les mains dans les poches, Holly haussa les épaules.

Ronald- Non, non une vraie solution. Qui va nécessité l'aide de Cosmc. Dr Quizzical il va nous falloir une antenne assez puissante pour le contacter.  
Hamburglar- Tu lui veut quoi à Cosmc ?

Il est vrai que depuis son kidnapping par des aliens, le voleur de burgers était quelque peu méfiant envers les extraterrestres.

Ronald- Il doit bien y avoir non loin de chez nous une petite planète tranquille où les Happys pourraient vivre en paix. Un univers à eux qui ne piétinerai pas le nôtre. L'espace de McDonaldland ça reste McDonaldland.  
Jedrick- Ma foi c'est pas idiot. J'ai toujours su que t'étais intelligente ma puce !

Et avec un grand sourire il ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille adoptive qui rit en faisant semblant de chasser sa main.

Dr Quizzical- Pas bête… ça leur permettrait de s'intégrer à McDonaldland… Leur faire un petit univers à part qui reste chez nous… Je vais demander de l'aide au Professeur pour l'antenne. Franklin ! Viens m'aider !  
Franklin- J'arrive papa !

Et il repartit d'un pas décidé avec son fils à ses cotés.

Le gros bonhomme violet se tourna vers les boites malades.

Grimace- Et en attendant ? On leur donne du sirop ?  
Jedrick- C'est certain qu'il faut continuer de garder un œil sur eux.  
Birdie- Ils me feraient presque de la peine.  
Holly- Dès qu'ils iront mieux ils t'arracheront à nouveau les plumes… tu le sais ça ?  
Ronald- Grimace tu aideras le Capitaine à les surveiller et… à les soigner si besoin. Nous autres il faut qu'on prépare une fusée avec une remorque pour pouvoir tous les transporter sur une autre planète.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel, les bras ballants.

Holly- Motivatiiion…

Son petit ami la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

Ronald- Plus vite on aura construit la fusée et plus vite ils partiront d'ici.

Holly se redressa et claqua des doigts de ses deux mains pour y faire apparaître une clé à molette et un tourne-vis.

Holly- D'un autre coté… qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?


	27. Cosmc

A grands coups de magie la fusée fut relativement vite construite. Avec un grand sas pour stocker toutes les boites pourpres.

Celles-ci étaient toujours aussi malades mais Ronald, Le Professeur, le Dr Quizzical ou encore Jedrick les approchaient avec prudence comme si ils pouvaient leurs sauter à la figure tel des diables à ressorts.

Tous étaient inquiet de l'état de dégradation du restaurant, la végétation autour de celui-ci commençant également à pourrir et à redevenir aussi sombre que lors de l'oublie de McDonaldland.

La jeune rousse les comparaient non sans avoir complètement tord à une infection, un genre de virus. Bien que Ronald n'était pas totalement d'accord avec la façon dont elle voyait les Happy… Il devait avouer que la propagation de l'oubli des Happys était inquiétante pour McDonaldland.

Et puis enfin ! Cosmc répondit aux appels radio !

Il atterrit au milieu du grand parc de McDonaldland où l'attendait le couple.

Cosmc était un extraterrestre jaune/orange, une drôle de tête avec ses antennes, deux gros yeux globuleux et surtout ses multiples bras tout le tour de son corps qui sortait de son scaphandre de forme arrondit.

Depuis qu'elle était a McDonaldland Holly ne l'avait que rarement croiser mais elle n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'excursions dans l'espace non plus à vrai dire. Pourtant son petit ami salua l'alien chaleureusement comme on retrouve une vieille connaissance.

Ronald- Cosmc ! Je suis tellement content de te revoir !  
Cosmc- De même. Oh salut Holly !

Et l'extraterrestre tendit une main vers la jeune fille… main qu'il retira aussi tôt pour en tendre une autre… puis une autre… puis rit de bon coeur de la faire tourner ainsi en bourrique. La rouquine croisa les bras en haussant un sourcil.

Holly- Très drôle.

Le clown essaya de s'empêcher de rire.

Ronald- Excuse Holly elle n'est pas de très bonne humeur en ce moment.

Et sur la route vers le restaurant où était enfermer les Happys ils expliquèrent la situation. Ronald coupant régulièrement la parole à sa petite amie afin de la censuré dans ses propos à l'encontre des petites boites pourpres.

Devant le restaurant l'alien ouvrit encore plus grand ses yeux globuleux, prenant conscience de la situation.  
Au passage le reste de la bande ainsi que le Maire McCheese étaient présent venu s'assurer de l'avancement des choses.

Cosmc- Ah oui quand même !… Hum… Et bien oui je me demande si je n'ai pas une planète en tête.  
Sundae- Sérieusement ? Tu nous fais pas une fausse joie là ?  
Birdie- Il leur faut une planète où ils seront bien.  
Holly- Tu t'inquiète vraiment du bien-être de ces trucs ?

La fille oiseau regarda les plumes de ses ailes entrain de repousser.

Birdie- Euh…  
Ronald- Tu es sûr de toi Cosmc ?  
Cosmc- Certain !  
Professeur- On ne risque rien je pense à essayer de les amener là bas.  
Jedrick- Et au pire ils iront pourrir l'autre planète et ici on aura la paix.  
Holly- Yeah !

Le reste de la bande poussa un soupir plus ou moins discret face à ceci.

Cosmc- C'est une petite planète avec une atmosphère comparable à celle d'ici. Mais elle est un peu plus petite. Il a des fontaines de lait et de chocolat, de la verdure… Il n'y manque que quelques plaines de jeux pour que ça soit parfait.  
Jedrick- ça va j'ai comprit… Holly viens avec moi je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de magie sur ce coup là.

Et obéissante la jeune fille suivit son père de coeur. Ronald se frotta les mains.

Ronald- Et bien je propose que nous commençons à mettre les Happys dans la fusée !

La fusée qu'ils avaient construit non loin du lac Filet-O-Fish et que le Capitaine Crook avait bien hâte de voir décoller. De son avis cet engin faisait peur aux poissons-burgers.

Pour une fois ça ne fut pas le chaos total lorsqu'il fallut déplacer les Happys. Les petites boîtes pourpres n'avaient quasiment plus de forces et le clown eut même pitié d'eux en leur accordant de petits sièges à leur taille dans la soute où ils allaient voyager.  
Certainement que sa chérie ne serait pas d'accord avec ceci mais qu'importe.

C'était déjà la fin de la journée quand Ronald poussa la porte de l'atelier de son beau-père. Il baissa la tête juste à temps pour évité un petit jouet à hélices qui volait joyeusement en faisant des tourbillons.

L'atelier de Jedrick était un joyeux bric-à-brac quelque peu semblable à ce qu'on s'imagine de l'atelier du Père Noël. Des tables pleine de divers joujoux, des établis servant à travailler le bois, le plastique ou l'électronique. Des murs à peine visible   
derrière les nombreuses étagères.

Pour avoir vu la partie à vivre de la maison de Jed' le clown pouvait affirmer que le vieille homme était presque tout aussi bordélique chez lui que dans sa zone de travail. Étonnamment la seule pièce bien ranger et sans un grain de poussière était celle où il gardait précieusement toute sa collection sur McDonaldland ramener de son monde d'origine.

Ronald s'approcha de Jedrick et Holly qui étaient penchés sur un des établis à peu près dégagés du lieu. Le vieille homme portait de grosses lunettes à loupes qui lui donnait l'air d'un savant fou un peu ridicule.

Ronald- Tout est en ordre. Les Happys sont dans le sas mais il vaudrait mieux ne pas tarder à partir.  
Holly- On fini juste ça.  
Jedrick- Tournevis.

Et la jeune fille lui donna un des petit tournevis demander.

Le clown sourit à leur complicité, s'étonnant toujours de l'obéissance de sa chérie face à Jedrick.

Jedrick- Voilà fini !

Il leva triomphalement dans sa main une espèce de boule qu'on aurait dit faite en lego aux couleurs criardes d'un rubis cube.

Ronald- Et c'est ?  
Holly- Des « grenades » de magie.  
Jedrick- De quoi rendre habitable pour les Happys leur nouvelle planète. Vous les jetez et ça libérera assez de magie pour y inclure tout ce dont ils auront besoin en confort, nourriture, jeux…

Ronald prit une des boule qui était sur l'établi.

Ronald- Mais c'est génial ça !

Le vieille homme haussa les épaules.

Jedrick- Tant qu'ils trouvent leur bonheur là-bas et cesse de nous gangrené.

Et il se leva pour prendre un sac sur une table à coté afin d'y mettre les grenades. Le clown perdit de son sourire. Il serait décidément impossible de faire aimer les Happy à Jed' et Holly.

 

Sortit de l'atelier, Ronald mit le sac de grenades sur un des siège arrière de sa voiture en forme de soulier rouge et se mit au volant tandis que sa chérie se plaçait coté passager en mettant ses lunettes de soleil face au soleil couchant.

Le clown démarra en jetant un œil vers Holly quand elle poussa un soupir blasée.

Ronald- ça ne va pas ?  
Holly- J'espère juste que le plan marchera et que les publicistes de McDonald's mordront à l'hameçon de foutre les Happy sur une autre planète.


	28. La nouvelle planète des Happys

Le couple arriva devant la fusée et leurs amis assez inquiets de voir que la fusée perdait en couleurs de minutes en minutes. Les Happys propageaient leur oublie.

Ronald- Tous dans la fusée !

Et d'un claquement de doigts, lui, Holly, Hamburglar, Grimace, Sundae et Birdie se retrouvèrent affublés de scaphandres à leurs couleurs. Tous entrèrent rapidement dans la cabine de pilotage et s'installèrent à leurs postes.

Holly- J'peux conduire ?  
Sundae- Quand on voit comment tu conduis la voiture ! On veut pas finir dans une météorite !

La jeune fille grommela en boudant ce qui fit rire le voleur de burgers. Sans se soucier plus que ça de la discussion, Ronald commença le décompte du décollage en faisant signe à tout l'monde d'attacher leurs ceintures.

Ronald- Attention ! 5… 4… 3… 2… 1 ! Décollage !

La fusée décolla rapidement dans le bruit des réacteurs.

Malgré la situation Holly ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester les yeux rivés sur le hublot.  
Dans son monde d'origine les voyages dans l'espace étaient loin d'être aussi simple et réserver à une certaines élite de cosmonautes surentraînés.

Birdie- Tout se passe bien pour l'instant.  
Hamburglar- Où est Cosmc ?  
Ronald- Il ne doit pas être loin.  
Grimace- Oh il est jolie ce gros bouton rouge !  
Sundae- GRIMACE NON !

Trop tard le gros bonhomme violet appuya dessus et désactiva ainsi la gravité artificielle, les ceintures de sécurité se détachant également. Toute la bande d'amis se mit à flotter dans la cabine de commandes de la fusée les yeux fixés sur le pauvre Grimace.

Grimace- Oups…  
Sundae- Tu comptes nous faire le coup à chaque fois ?  
Grimace- Désolé…

Le chien faisait évidemment référence a leurs dernière expédition dans l'espace quand Hamburglar s'était fait enlever par des aliens. Une fois de plus Holly était la seule à n'avoir vécut cette aventure qu'à travers une cassette vidéo mais se rappeler également de cet incident.

Le clown essaya de nager jusqu'au tableau de commande afin de rétablir la situation. Il atteint enfin une manette qu'il abaissa.

Ronald- Attention retour au sol !

BLAFFF

Un peu brutal ce retour au sol de l'avis de tous !

Sundae- Tu aurais pu le dire AVANT de baisser ce levier !  
Ronald- Pardon. Tout l'monde va bien ?  
Hamburglar- MMM !  
Grimace- Oh pardon!

Le gros bonhomme violet se leva pour libérer le pauvre voleur de burgers qui était coincé sous lui, Birdie aida Holly à se relever.

Un appel radio de Cosmc les ramena tous à leurs sièges.

Cosmc- Allo ! Allo ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Tout va bien ?

Ronald appuya sur un autre bouton afin de lui répondre.

Ronald- On t'entends cinq sur cinq Cosmc. Tout va bien nous avons juste eut un petit soucis.  
Cosmc- Sans gravité j'espère ?

Le pauvre alien ne comprit absolument pas le fou rire qu'il venait de déclencher à l'autre bout de sa radio.

La soucoupe de Cosmc en vue la fusée le suivit jusqu'à la Planète non loin.

Une petite planète tranquille avec un peu de verdure, les roches et le sol y était blanche, le ciel parfois bleu, blanc ou presque orange, l'air y était bon permettant d'y descendre sans scaphandre.

Cosmc- Voilà !

L'extraterrestre tendit tout ses bras pour leur présenter l'endroit.

Birdie- ça devrait convenir pour eux non ?

La jeune rousse haussa les épaules.

Holly- ça devrait convenir aux publicistes.  
Ronald- Holly !  
Holly- Quoi ?

Le clown soupira, pourtant sa chérie n'avait pas totalement tord. Mais il fallait aussi que l'endroit plaise aux Happys et plaise aux enfants.

Grimace et Hamburglar s'en allèrent ouvrir la porte de la soute de la fusée.

Grimace- On est arriver les petits !  
Hamburglar- Terminus tout l'monde descend !

La porte à peine ouverte trois boites pourpres roulèrent dehors. Dans un sale état comme si leur carton commençait à pourrir, le regard vitreux, la mine malade.

Le voleur de burgers passa la tête dans la soute pour constater les dégâts.

Hamburglar- Aie, aie, aie ! Ils sont tous dans le même état !

Sur un regard de son petit ami la rouquine soupira.

Holly- ça va j'ai comprit ! Passe les moi.

D'une de ses poche Ronald sortit le petit sac de grenades magiques. Holly jongla avec un instant avant d'en dégoupiller une pour la lancer.

Sur une large zone se mit à pousser dans un énorme tourbillon d'étincelles de magie des airs de jeux, des potagers de sucreries, de petites maisons en forme de Happy Meal.

Ronald- Wouah !  
Holly- Quoi ?

Les dernières étincelles de magies se dissipaient, le clown posa le regard sur sa chérie.

Holly- Je t'avais dit que c'était du concentré de magie là dedans.  
Ronald- Oui mais il a bien fallut que tu penses à ce que ta magie allait faire.

La jeune fille croisa les bras en faisant la moue.

Holly- Ouais bon… J'ai essayer de leur créer un truc dans le délire de McDonaldland mais adapter pour eux ! Si on doit se les coltiner sur une planète voisine autant qu'ils ne fasse pas tâche dans l'décor !


	29. La paix retrouvée... ou pas!

Ronald sourit en coin, passant ses mains le long des bras de sa chérie. De là à dire qu'elle faisait la paix avec les Happys seraient beaucoup dire mais qu'elle les tolère dans McDonaldland était déjà un progrès.

Birdie- Hé ! Les Happys reprennent des couleurs !

Le groupe d'amis se réunis devant l'entrée de la soute où les trois Happys qui avaient rouler au sol reprenaient doucement leurs couleurs rouge d'origine, se relevant en titubant comme si ils avaient le tournis. 

Sundae- Et bah ils ont l'air d'aller mieux.

Tenant enfin sur leurs jambes ils virent tout les trois le terrain de jeux et de maisons qui les attendaient sur le terrain. Ils se mirent à sautiller en souriant et commencèrent à crier dans leurs langage incompréhensible en direction de la soute faisant visiblement signe au reste de leurs amis de sortir.

Et c'est ce qui se passa ! Un troupeau de Happy hurlant de joie en pleine furie sortit en trombe, écrasant au passage Ronald, Holly, Birdie, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar et Cosmc.

A terre la jeune fille écrasée leva un bras en râlant.

Holly- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE SA MERE LA FOURCHETTE JE LES DETESTE !  
Sundae- Outch… Je confirme ils vont mieux.

Tous se relevèrent un peu difficilement pour voir les boites rouges jouer joyeusement dans leur nouveau domicile.

Hamburglar- Mon chapeau !  
Birdie- Oh s'il te plaît ! Tu en as une collection complète chez toi tous identique à celui là !

Le voleur de burgers continua malgré tout de pester, se plaignant de son chapeau écrasé.  
Le clown aida sa petite amie à se relever.

Ronald- Et bien je crois que mission réussit. Ils ont reprit du poil de la bête.  
Holly- Et ton calbut.  
Ronald- Mon… ?

Il n'avait pas fait attention qu'à ses pieds à nouveau un Happy avait déjà tirer des mètres de foulards jusqu'à à nouveau tirer dessus un grand coup… faisant entendre le bruit caractéristique du tissus qui se déchire en tira… un caleçon rouge aux motif de l'arche de McDonald's.

Ronald essaya d'écraser d'une de ses grandes chaussure rouge la petite boite qui s'enfuyait en riant avec le sous-vêtement et les foulards.

Ronald- SALE PETITE… !

Ses amis eurent un fou rire. Jusqu'à ce que Hamburglar ne tombe en arrière ses lacets noués ensemble.

Hamburglar- LES FOURBES !  
Sundae- Je confirme ils vont mieux.

Sur-ce il grogna sur un des Happys qui essayait de s'approcher discrètement pour lui tirer sur la queue.

En souriant toujours aussi amusée, Holly sortit un caleçon de rechange d'une de ses poches.

Holly- Tiens, j'avais prévu l'coup.

Le clown prit le sous-vêtement en levant les yeux au ciel et essayant de ne pas trop râler partit rapidement se changer dans la fusée.

Cosmc- Et voilà. Si vous avez des soucis adressez vous aux aliens.

La rouquine croisa les bras en souriant.

Holly- Oh mais t'inquiète. Surtout que maintenant c'est ton problème.  
Cosmc- Mon prob… HE !

Il chassa deux boites rouges qui tentaient d'appuyer sur les boutons de son scaphandre.

 

Un mois était passé depuis que les Happys avaient déménager sur leur nouvelle planète où Ronald et ses amis avaient parsemer les grenades magique.

Les couleurs étaient également revenus à McDonaldland presque comme si aucun incident n'y avait eut lieu.

Le Dr Quizzical avait espionner notre monde et s'amusait des pubs dans les McDonald's qui relançaient les Happys à leurs façon.

Des jouets et de petits livres d'histoires ainsi qu'une série de publicités à la TV qui en quelques épisodes racontaient une expédition pour trouver une nouvelle planète aux Happys. Le retour de Cosmc dans les parages, les grenades de magies…

Mais rien sur la détérioration des Happys à leurs arrivées à McDonaldland. Apparemment dans le monde d'origine d'Holly personne n'avait idée des dégâts que pouvaient causer l'oublie des personnages qu'ils avaient créer.

La rouquine s'amusant aussi qu'aucune pub ni histoire ne mentionnait le fameux gag du caleçon de Ronald au bout des foulards. Le clown lui s'en voyait soulagé !

 

Tous étaler dans l'herbe verte de la campagne de McDonaldland, toute la petite bande regardaient les étoiles.

Birdie- ça a quand même été une fameuse aventure.

La rousse la tête poser sur le ventre de son petit ami poussa un bâillement.

Holly- Ouais bah des aventures avec les Happys, moins j'en ai mieux j'me porte.

Ronald eut un rictus.

Ronald- ça nous a au moins apprit que tu pouvais utiliser les foulards que tu fais apparaître comme si c'était un fouet.  
Holly- Hum… Tu es sûr que tu veux parler de ça en public choupinet ?  
Sundae- Ah non s'il vous plaît j'aimerai dormir cette nuit !

Bien que rougissant, le clown éclata de rire avec Holly, Sundae et Birdie qui avaient comprit le sous-entendu.

Grimace et Hamburglar se regardèrent en haussant les épaules n'ayant pas comprit.

Hamburglar- Pourriez expliquer l'gag ?  
Birdie- Oh laisse tomber !  
Grimace- Pourquoi ? Ça ferait des Pôles a Piques ?  
Tous- DES POLEMIQUES GRIMACE !  
Grimace- Oh…

Et pendant qu'ils riaient tous… ils ne virent pas passer dans le ciel le pauvre McTonight qui essayait vainement de virer deux Happys qui sautaient joyeusement sur son piano à en faire sauter les cordes.  
Ah ça on ne l'y reprendrait plus à chanter si près de la planète des Happy !


End file.
